Day of the Broken Fang
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: An attack by Cobra on the Decepticons sets off a chain of events that leads to the terrorist group's destruction. Prequel to The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gulf of Mexico, 1994_

Cobra Commander leaned back, glad for the mask obscuring his face. He sat in the passenger side of a hydrofoil as it pulled into Cobra Island's northern docks. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift back a bit, back to before Cobra, before the mask, before meeting Destro, before finding Cobra-La, even before his brother's death. It drifted all the way back to a used car lot, a wife and son who both loved him.

"Commander, sir? We're here."

Cobra Commander blinked, head whipping to his right. He looked up out of the hydrofoil's canopy and spotted a viper standing on the dock, hand outstretched. "Yes, thank you!" he said, grabbing the proffered hand and letting himself be hauled up onto the dock itself. He looked down the docks, spotting a number of empty berths. Cobra Commander spotted a tele-viper holding a clipboard and approached him. "Tele-viper, where has half of our BUGG units gone to?"

The tele-viper straightened and handed over the clipboard. "Commander, they've been sent to the Mid-Atlantic on direct orders from Serpentor." He swallowed as Cobra Commander glared at him through his silver battle mask. "I-it's a military strike."

Cobra Commander looked over the information. "I figured it's a military strike," he groused. "But the Mid-Atlantic? What does that buffoon want to attack, the Second Fleet? There's nothing out there besides that, the Royal navy or..." He trailed off as gears turned in his head. "Wait. BUGGs were sent out, along with Eels. No real surface forces in this force, here. This isn't a force to attack anything on the water, but under the water. In the Mid–" He suddenly shoved the clipboard back to the tele-viper, turned ran back to the hydrofoil he just arrived in. "Refuel and prepare for _immediate_ departure," he hissed out to both the viper who had helped him and the lamprey pilot before turning once more and breaking out into a dead run for a nearby flight pod landing platform, right in front of the docks.

He slid into the small, one-man pod and sped through preflight checks. Within moments he was airborne, flying to the southeast for the terror-drome. Memories dredged themselves up, despite every attempt to stop them...

* * *

_1985_

_The silence among the ruins of the once-lively town was the worst. Each crumbled building was a tomb. Cobra Commander wasn't even sure if anyone had managed to survive to be buried alive in any of the crumbled edifices. HISS tanks blasted into scrap and dead Cobra soldiers littered the pockmarked street, a couple of crashed rattlers among the debris. He limped along, his right ankle twisted badly, with a piece of wood as an impromptu cane. _

_ The perpetrators of this massacre stood in a loose group just ahead. There were four of the larger ones and a half-dozen smaller ones, hanging out in the middle of the street in an almost casual manner. The big, boxy blue one was sitting on the still-smoking husk of a US army tank, casually bending the barrel back and forth in his hands. The three with wings on their backs and cockpits for chests stood off to the side, one of them occasionally firing off a shot at anything or anyone that was moving and making sure it never moved again. _

_ The blue-colored one glanced his way and Cobra Commander froze. His free hand strayed to the laser pistol still in its thigh holster. His breath caught in his throat as the others all looked to him, the smaller ones rubbing their hands together in sadistic glee._

_ The blue one suddenly stood up. "Ravage, Rumble, halt," he said. _

_ A silver-colored plane-robot groaned. "Oh, let them have their fun!" he screeched out. "The Autobots and more of Earth's toy soldiers are showing up on my scanners, so it's good to have a little fun before the real work begins!"_

_ The blue one shook his head. "Megatron wishes for there to be witnesses to what occurred here. At the moment, he is the best candidate to be this witness."_

_ "Oh, very well!" He knelt down, staring at Cobra Commander with glowing red eyes devoid of pity or mercy. "Be very grateful, blob of flesh. You shall be the one to tell the rest of your little species of grease smears of the glory of the Decepticon Empire!"He stood back up. "Decepticons, follow me!" he said before flying up into the sky, the others following._

_ Cobra Commander followed their flight, suddenly feeling very small and very aware of his place in the universe._

* * *

_Two months later_

_ Cobra Commander surveyed the remains of the HISS tank and Stinger jeep units, some of them exploding before his eyes. "Major Bludd, take a note. From now on, all Cobra personnel have standing orders to flee on sight from all Decepticon and Autobot forces."_

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for Cobra Commander to land at the terror-drome, disembark and find out where Serpentor was. He burst through the double doors leading to the genetically-engineered warrior's throne room, brushing past guards and marching up to the throne itself where Serpentor sat. "What did you do?"

Serpentor, as always clad in his snake-themed armor, looked down at the Commander, his expression one of confusion and building anger. "What are you blathering about, Commander?"

Cobra Commander stopped just short of a small set of steps leading up to the throne itself and jabbed a finger at Serpentor. "Did you or did you not authorize a strike against the Decepticon's underwater base? And if you did, what in god's name were you _thinking_?"

Serpentor slowly stood up and walked down until he stood on the bottom step, towering over Cobra Commander. "You would do wise to control yourself in my presence," he said, raising a gloved hand over the Commander's helmeted head and clenching it.

A low chuckle came from the Commander. "I take it that's a confirmation."

Serpentor nodded. "Of course! We have feared those overrated tin cans for too long, and it has cost us dearly in the eyes of the international community. It is time Cobra reasserts itself once more!" He finished by throwing his arms into the air.

Cobra Commander stared at him for a moment. "So would you mind telling me why now our weapons will succeed in killing them now?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Need I remind you Destro and the Baroness left Cobra, or has that somehow slipped your mind in you megalomania?"

Serpentor glared down, his eyes dancing with an inner fire. "You would do well to rein in your tongue, but I shall forgive you this time." He stepped off the final step, around Cobra Commander and began pacing about the room, gesticulating with his right hand. "Scrap-Iron and Doctor Mindbender have developed a new weapons system that, coupled with the bravery and skill of my soldiers, are sure to breach the Decepticon's defenses!"

Cobra Commander slowly turned to watch him pace. "A genetic engineer who was once an orthodontist and a mid-level engineer managed to accomplish what the best military and scientific minds of Earth failed to do without Autobot assistance?"

Serpentor turned to him. "They WILL push through and destroy them! And then Cobra will be on the path of conquest once more!" He jabbed a finger at the Commander. "The path that you abandoned!"

Cobra Commander stared at him. "You've gone insane, suicidal or both." He walked to the door. "Enjoy your last few hours of life," he said over his shoulder, exiting the throne room.

Serpentor stood there for a moment, mouth open in shock. He snarled and walked to the door, pace increasing with each step. "Cobra Commander, you will NOT leave here until you–" He reached the door and stepped out, but the Commander was gone. He looked up and down the hallway, but there was no sign of him.

Cobra Commander panted and his chest heaved as he ran down the terror-drome's corridors, heedless of anyone else. He quickly arrived at his private quarters, running right inside and heading straight for an innocuous panel in the wall. He slid it open, revealing a safe. He unlocked it, reached in and pulled out a small duffel bag filled to the brim with bankbooks, certificates of deposit, bonds, stocks, a forged driver's license and all the documentation necessary for him to blend back into American society.

Right beneath the bag was a pair of picture frames that the Commander pulled out. The first one was of him and his brother, the day before the latter went to his first tour of duty in Vietnam. The second was of his wife and young son, standing in the driveway of the used car lot he had bought and unsuccessfully tried to run. He looked at each one before unzipping the duffel and stuffing them in.

A pair of vipers suddenly entered the room, rifles in their hands and safeties off. "Cobra Commander, Lord Serpentor has ordered your immediate detainment," the first one said, raising his rifle and aiming it at the Commander with trembling hands.

There was silence before the Commander spoke. "Have you heard? Serpentor has sent a strike force against the Decepticon's underwater base."

The two vipers stumbled back, lowering their rifles. "H-he _what?!_" He turned to his comrade. "I wondered why the hell we were on lockdown and that announcement about some sort of meeting."

The second viper nodded. "Explains the order for radio silence, too." She shook her head and tapped his helmet. "Man, this is not good!"

Cobra Commander spread his arms out. "Well, every second we stand here talking is another second for the strike force to be obliterated and the Decepticons to fly overhead and bomb Cobra Island back into the Caribbean." He walked forward, reaching behind his back and unplugging his laser pistol from its recharge socket. "Would you two care to join me in fleeing before we're all reduced to ash?"

The vipers looked to each other, shrugged and fell in behind Cobra Commander. The trio exited the room and made their way down the corridor, but stopped as a group of Battle Android Troopers being led by a pair of officers approached. "We might have to–"

One of the officers raised his hand and pointed at the Commander. "There he is! BATs, kill him!"

The officer went for his pistol, but one of the vipers cut him down with a burst from his rifle. "Never did like that idiot," she groused.

The BATs advanced, laser rifles firing. Two in the front suddenly exploded from friendly fire, but the machines kept marching on. The vipers pushed Cobra Commander back, spraying fire at the BATs.

"Aim for their guidance systems!" Cobra Commander shouted, raising his laser pistol and shooting a BAT in the chest. The android jerked back, laser rifle still firing and slicing through the heads of two others. "Fall back!" he shouted. "We don't have time for this!"

The second officer aimed for the Commander, but stumbled back as he was shot several times in the chest and slumped against the wall. One of the vipers pulled a grenade from his flak jacket, pulled the pin and tossed it at the remaining BATs. "Fire in the hole!"

The three turned and ran as the grenade bounced and skittered on the floor, coming to rest right at the feet of the BATs. One of them looked down at it a split-second before it exploded, sending it flying back and showering the immediate area with shrapnel, concussive force and flying android parts.

Cobra Commander glanced to the pair as they continued running. "I doubt that will be the last time Serpentor tries stopping me. I have a flight pod ready to get me back to the docks and a hydrofoil that is hopefully all ready to get us out of here."

One of the vipers looked to him. "'Us'?"

"Well, depending on your upper-body strength, of course." He skidded to a halt as a pair of BATs emerged and turned to them. "Can you hang onto the side of a flight pod while I get us to the docks and our best means of escape?" he asked while firing.

One viper sprayed a burst at one of the BAT's head. "Well, between that and being immolated, I'll rub some ben-gay on my arms after all this is over!" she shouted.

The second BAT was dealt with just as quickly. "If there is an 'over'," Cobra Commander muttered.

* * *

The three reached the terror-drome's hangar soon after and were quickly airborne, the vipers hanging off the sides of the flight pod for dear life as it flew to the docks. It landed and the vipers let go, dropping to their knees and clutching the sides of their helmets. "Damn those were loud engines!"

"What? I can't hear you! The engines were too loud!"

Cobra Commander exited the pod and grabbed them by their arms, hauling them to their feet. "Get going!" he shouted, dragging them along to the docks themselves. They quickly arrived at the waiting hydrofoil, the lamprey pilot inside and two others gathered around it. Cobra Commander glanced at them before motioning to the hydrofoil. "Get on board," he hissed out. "We have little time."

"What's going on?" one of them, the tele-viper from earlier, asked.

Cobra Commander walked around him and climbed into the hydrofoil, the two vipers following. "That military strike you told me about? It's an attack against the Decepticons."

The tele-viper's jaw dropped. He _jumped_ onto the front of the ship, clutching the forward-mounted missile launcher. "Get us out of here!" he shouted. "Come on, get going!" He jabbed his finger at the open ocean, his motions becoming more and more frenetic.

The final two at the docks climbed aboard and the hydrofoil shot off, the foils extending. Cobra Island quickly receded in the distance. Cobra Commander turned to the lamprey. "How fast can we go and for how long?"

The lamprey checked the control panel. "We can do sixty knots until our fuel runs out." He looked to Cobra Commander. "My family was killed by the Decepticons. I've seen what they can do up-close. That's one of the reasons I joined Cobra."

One of the vipers crawled over the hull and placed a hand on the lamprey's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Hey, man. I'm sorry."

The lamprey glanced back at him. "Thanks." He looked back to the Commander. "So, when this strike force reaches the Decepticons, what will happen?"

Cobra Commander raised his arm and checked his wristwatch. "Well, if the information our hood ornament had was correct, the strike force has reached their underwater headquarters. Serpentor said Scrap-Iron and Mindbender were working on some weapon system, which undoubtedly made zero difference in their destruction. Knowing Megatron, he will be displeased. Then he will act. And then, Cobra Island burns."

* * *

Okay, little explanation. This is sort of a prequel to my other fic 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds'. Basically, this is what happened to Cobra. And it's why it's never really gonna appear. Cobra COmmander is based about 80-85% off his Marvel comics incarnation. I obviously own nothing here.


	2. Chapter 2

For the record, things are gonna get a little intense, here. If you have any hope of Cobra pulling out some sort of miracle... best turn back now.

**Chapter two**

Deep beneath the Atlantic Ocean was the last resting place of the Decepticon battlecruiser _Victory_. Built in 1984, it crashed in its maiden voyage and has remained at the bottom of the ocean floor ever since. The Decepticons refitted and rebuilt it, converting the former starship into their primary base on Earth. Several nations had made attempts to attack it after its crash, each one ending in them being driven off with massive casualties while the _Victory_ lay there, almost taunting them to try again.

Several floating clouds of debris currently surrounded the base, the remnants of the Cobra strike team sent by Serpentor. Almost-invisible bits of plastic, metal and even human bone chips and fragments. Sharks swam about the human remnants, picking at any leftover chunks of flesh. Laser turrets and missile launcher retracted from their ready positions, camouflaged lids and domes sliding over them. And finally, a translucent force field surrounding and protecting the base faded and disappeared.

Megatron, Decepticon leader, stood in the base's command center, watching the view of outside on a giant monitor. He belted out a laugh and shook his head. "That attack by that terrorist group was almost amusing," he said, a feral grin on his mouth. He turned around to face one of the other occupants of the room. "Soundwave, send the message to stand down from battle stations. And excellent work on getting those force fields installed."

Soundwave nodded and walked off to a console at one of the far bulkheads. Starscream, meanwhile, approached Megatron. "I'm rather perplexed by your good mood, Megatron. Those third-rate tin cans packed some laser cannons that might have managed some minor hull damage if the shields hadn't gone up quicker. "

Megatron chuckled at the Air Commander. "But they didn't, Starscream. And it _was_ an interesting diversion while we prepare for the retaking of Cybertron." He turned back to the console in front of him and pressed a few buttons. A microphone extended and he leaned down to it. "Scrapper, report on the energon stores."

A raspy voice emanated from hidden speakers. "_You're not gonna like it, Megatron. Our geothermal taps suffered a bit of vibration damage from their weapons fire. About a dozen energon cubes lost stability and had to be drained or else we would've had a nice big hole in the hull."_

Megatron's optic sensors blazed crimson. He let out an inarticulate yell and smashed a fist into the computer console, denting it and sending out a small shower of sparks. "Those geothermal taps are one of the keys to our conquest of Cybertron! We need every single bit of energy for my plans to succeed! Those little blobs of flesh have the _audacity_ to strike against their true masters!" He shook a fist in the air. "I shall not be denied my rightful place as ruler of the universe due to their antics!"

Starscream crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Well then, oh mighty Megatron. What would you have us do against them? Shall we send a message?"

Megatron turned and aimed his fusion cannon at Starscream's head. The aperture glowed for a moment before he lowered it. "No. As much as it pains me to say this, you're right. A message _is_ needed to be sent to the humans, as well as the Autobots. It is time to make the humans fear us once more."

He turned back to the slightly-damaged console and stood over it once more. "All Decepticons, this is Megatron speaking. All projects and operations are currently suspended. Ramjet, report to the command center immediately. The rest of you, stand by for further instructions." He pulled down a lever and the screen's image suddenly turned to static. A high-pitched humming started as transwarp communication arrays sent out signals through the vastness of space. "Cybertron, come in. Cybertron, come in!"

The image partially resolved to show the head and shoulders of Shockwave, cyclopean guardian of Cybertron. _"Shockwave here, Megatron. What is your command?"_

"Shockwave, I need you on Earth as quickly as possible."

Shockwave's single optic flashed and brightened. _"But Megatron, the current plans for consolidation of our territory and pushing out–"_

"They can be put on hold. If you want, put Straxus in charge until you return. But I need you here, now!"

Shockwave bobbed his head. _"I shall ready the space bridge and will be there within ten earth-minutes. Shockwave out._" The image of him suddenly went out of focus and was replaced by one of Cybertron itself.

Megatron turned to the other Decepticons in the command center. "Ready yourselves for battle. We go to reclaim our honor, and to make sure nothing interferes with the opening stages of our conquest of the universe."

A door near the back opened and Ramjet walked in. "Yes, Megatron?"

Megatron motioned for him and Soundwave to come closer. "You and Soundwave have a very important part to play in this, Ramjet." He outlined his plan to the seeker and his communications officer. "Do you understand?"

Ramjet thumped his chest, right below an intake vent. "I shall not fail you, Megatron!" he spun around and marched off, but a sudden noise to his right distracted him, sending him headfirst and partially through a bulkhead. "I'm okay!" he shouted. He pushed against the bulkhead, but his head remained stuck. "Little help, here?"

Starscream chuckled as Soundwave and Thundrecracker each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out. "Well, this plan is off to a great start."

Megatron scowled and smacked Starscream in the arm, sending the seeker tumbling down. "All they need to do is follow my orders. This day will be the last one for Cobra, and the first of a new age for the Decepticon Empire."

* * *

The Caribbean was calm, almost eerily so. The water was smooth, glass-like, with the barest hint of a breeze. That suited the lamprey pilot just fine as he pushed his hydrofoil's engines to their limit. The foils flew through the water, pushing the hull up as the hydrofoil was pushed to its engineering limits.

Cobra Commander and the four vipers sat in the aft, the Commander sitting in the rear gun turret while the vipers were clustered around the engine. The tele-viper was upside-down in the copilot's seat. The panel in front of him was open and a tangled mess of wires trailed down from it, some connected to his backpack. He spliced two wires together and thumped the casing. A low-pitched humming started up and he plugged a headset into an outlet. "Commander! I've made contact with the Silent Castle!" He shuffled around in the seat until he was partially upright and held the headset up in the sky.

The Commander climbed out of the turret and over to the copilot's station. He leaned over it, grabbed the headset and slid it over his helmet, widening it as far as possible. "Hello? Hello! Yes, Destro, it's me, Cobra Commander." He paused. "Yes, it really is me. No, this isn't some prank call. How could it be a prank call over this frequency?" He shook his head. "No, no there are others here!" He sighed and his head drooped, the helmet lightly bumping against the hull. "Oh, very well. My favorite song from the 70's is 'One is the Loneliest Number' by Three Dog Night. Are you satisfied?"

The four vipers exchanged glances. "You know, I can actually see it," one remarked.

Cobra Commander glanced back at them before speaking once more. "Now that I have embarrassed myself for your amusement, I can now tell you that Serpentor launched an attack – without my knowledge! – against the Decepticons' underwater headquarters."

The Commander winced as tinny swearing in multiple languages assailed him, audible even to the lamprey. Cobra Commander tucked his legs forward and maneuvered into a sitting position. "Fascinating. I think he's swearing in dead languages. Destro, Destro! Calm down. Listen I just... calm down, will you!" He paused and shrugged. "Well, okay. I panicked, too. But I had time to, Destro! Neither you, the Baroness nor your newborn son have that luxury. Okay, good idea. Yes, yes. Alright, hope to hear from you later." He leaned back slightly. "Why, you're welcome!" He tapped the headset's earpieces. "Hmm, didn't even say goodbye."

The lamprey looked over. "Commander, what's the plan? I think we can make Florida, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to try to rent a dock in _this_."

The Commander nodded. "You're right. That's why we're going to scuttle her and ride off in the life raft." he held up his right arm and pointed to his wristwatch. "This is a Bretling Emergency 2. It has an emergency beacon that, once triggered, pretty much guarantees rescue within twenty-four hours." He motioned to everyone there. "Perfect for some 'poor fishermen' who had the... misfortune to get strafed by the Decepticons during their roaring rampage, wouldn't you all say?"

The vipers all looked around, nodding. "Okay, that's probably the best plan," the female viper said. She motioned to her helmet. "But I'm guessing our gear's all gotta go." She reached under her visor and undid a chin strap. The silver plate slid down, revealing a woman in her late twenties with light skin, freckled cheeks and brown eyes. She pulled off the helmet, revealing short brown hair plastered to her head by sweat. "My name's... Mindy." She blinked. "Okay, that was weirder than I thought."

The other three vipers quickly removed their visors and helmets. The viper who fought beside Mindy revealed dark skin, focused brown eyes and black hair shaved close to the scalp. "Jack," he said, nodding to everyone.

The two vipers from the dock both unmasked. The first one had skin a shade lighter than Jack, curly brown hair, blue eyes and a wide grin. "The name's Bobby," he said, extending a hand to Mindy.

Mindy looked down at the hand before looking up at Bobby. "We're in a flight for our life from giant killer robots who outmatch our entire planet's military. And I still have my rifle," she said, patting her weapon and glaring daggers.

The final viper reached over and smacked Bobby on the back of his head. He was larger than the others, with green eyes, a shaved head and mottled scarring on his right cheek. "I'm Rick," he grunted out.

The tele-viper pulled off his goggles and raised his arm, waving it about. "Ooh, ooh! My name's Percy!" he said, grinning.

Mindy, Jack, Bobby and Rick all looked to Percy, then to each other. "So... nice scars," Mindy said, motioning to Rick.

Rick leaned back and grinned. "I went toe-to-toe with Roadblock!" he said, thumping his chest.

Bobby snorted. "You mean you stabbed at him with a knife, but he grabbed your hand, crushed it in his own fists and punched you in the face with your own broken hand. Right?"

Rick growled and shook his fist at Bobby. "You swore you'd never tell anyone that!" He started to rise, but the hydrofoil rocked, sending him back down onto his butt.

The lamprey raised an arm and waved it about. "The name's Antonio, but I'll keep my mask on for the moment. I can't take it off and keep push the engine to its limits. I _can_ say I was from Brooklyn, at least. Until... until they came."

Everyone looked to Cobra Commander. He let out a chuckle. "I suppose you are all waiting to see the horrors hidden beneath the mask, the mutations done to me first by the spores and then by Golobulus when I returned?" He stood up, steadying himself by the gun turret. He slid open a panel on the side of his helmet, revealing a small keypad. Hey pressed a few buttons and the helmet let out a _hiss_. The faceplate slid away and he pulled off the blue helmet.

Mindy, Jack, Bobby and Rick all stared at the Commander, mouths open. "I... don't believe it," Jack said, eyes wide. "You look so normal!"

The Commander stood there, his short, brown hair rustling slightly in the wind. He had a small mustache, neatly trimmed. His skin was pale, but free of any scarring or markings. His eyes were somewhat clouded, but other than that he looked almost unremarkable. He slid out a pair of sunglasses from his shirt pocket and put them on. "You've heard the story about me being an ex-scientist from Cobra-La, correct?" At their nods he barked a laugh. "A fantasy concocted by Golobulus. I stumbled upon Cobra-La during a trek around the world, and their leader saw me as the perfect way to wreak vengeance on humanity. But he couldn't send out a human to do his dirty work and maintain his public image. So he fabricated the whole story!" He shook his head. "Truth be told, before Cobra? I was a used car salesman."

Jack leaned back. "Well, you sure know how to sell someone on something, that's for sure."

Bobby tilted his head to the side. "But weren't you turned into a snake?" He waved a hand at Cobra Commander. "A-and then the Baroness turned you back, but only partway!" He looked around. "Any of you around back then for that?"

"Let's say I've spent a _lot_ on plastic surgery and bleeding-edge genetic therapy," Cobra Commander replied. He suddenly leaned forward and adjusted his sunglasses. "Oh, god."

Everyone looked back, following his gaze. A long, thick plume of smoke reached up from the sea, and the horizon was turning orange. "Is that Cobra Island?" Percy asked.

Cobra Commander snorted. "What's left of it."

* * *

The whole of Cobra Island was awash with rumors, hearsay and general grumbling. The communications blackout had set everyone on edge. The work crew in the airfield's control tower went about their work as best as possible, but nerves were frayed almost to the breaking point.

What work was being done was interrupted when Serpentor's voice suddenly boomed out over the intercom. _"Cobra, your time of dominance is at hand! Even as I speak, a strike force has been launched to show the world that we will not be cowed into submission! The Decepticons hide below the waves, but we shall show them our mettle and –"_

One of the officers dropped a clipboard. "T-the Decepticons? H-he launched an attack against _them_?!" He stumbled back, slamming against a wall and clutching his left arm. "Oh god oh god oh GOD!"

A viper spoke up. "Well, if Lord Serpentor thinks we can take them out, then we can take them out!"

A tele-viper stood up from his chair and turned to the viper. "Are you nuts? There's no way-"

"Hey, what's that?" another viper said, pointing out the bay windows at a white speck in the sky.

The tele-viper sat back down, but the speck quickly grew into a white jet with red wings. He opened his mouth, but any actions or words he might've said were lost as the jet _slammed_ into the tower, blowing it apart. The jet suddenly pointed its nosecone into the sky and the cockpit opened, releasing a tiny blue micro-cassette recorder.

The recorder grew, transforming into Soundwave. He landed on the main runway, feet crushing the tarmac underneath. He straightened up and walked forward even as Cobra soldiers ran away from him. "Jamming successful," he intoned. "Beginning hacking of Cobra computers." Bullets and RPGs pinged off his armored chassis, not even marring his finish. He turned in the general direction of the weapons fire and blasted at it with his concussion rifle, flinging soldiers back like rag dolls. "Hacking completed. Beginning download of all relevant files."

His shoulder-mounted multi-barreled rocket launcher swiveled and locked onto the three main hangars. It fired, sending almost a dozen rockets screaming at each one., blowing them apart and setting them ablaze. He continued walking down the runway, firing continuously at parked night ravens, rattlers and any vehicles or humans he spotted and determined to be in operable condition. Within minutes the runway was one long strip of burning vehicles and dead men.

A pair of HISS tanks rolled up, shooting at Soundwave with their 30 mm automatic cannons but doing little, if any damage to the Decepticon. He raised his concussion rifle and fired, blowing open their transparent canopies and destroying their weapons turrets. He turned from the burning hulks as Ramjet flew over and transformed into robot mode. "Operation successful."

Ramjet's arm mounted laser cannons fired, carving trenches in the runway. "Not until the whole island looks like this!" he shouted.

Soundwave reached up with his free hand and touched a panel on his head. A pair of antennae sprouted. "Megatron, runway destroyed. Air force has been obliterated. Cobra computer systems hacked. I am transmitting data concerning the location of all known bases, outposts and safe houses."

* * *

The docks were in a similar situation to the airfield, rumors and hearsay flying about. A mild tremor shook the piers. Most there paid it no mind, until a second one jostled the area. The tremors shook the buildings, sending anything not secured to the ground.

A pair of eels at the end of one of the docks fell back, landing on their scuba tanks and rolling to their sides. They struggled to their feet, just as six robotic titans emerged from the depths. They had no time to process or do anything before the largest, a giant turtle, turned and raised its forelegs, sending them crashing down onto the deck, obliterating it and killing both eels.

The Seacon subgroup continued on, fanning out and bringing their weapons to the ready. Snaptrap, the leader, transformed into robot mode. He raised his atom-smasher gun and fired, blowing apart a building and damaging two others. Overbite swam around in shark mode, biting hydrofoils in half and chasing down anyone who tried to escape through the water. Skalor and Tentakill waded up onto the wharfs, crushing anything and anyone in their way. And Seawing flew into the air, transforming into his weapon mode and firing at anything he pleased.

An ammunition depot detonated, blowing apart a building and sending part of the wharf sinking into the water. Several fuel depots exploded, reducing what was left to a burning hulk. Oil leaked into the water, spraks igniting it and turning it into ribbons of flame along the water. Snaptrap paced back and forth, shooting almost randomly into the conflagration. He suddenly turned and looked around. "Hey, where the slag's Nautilator?"

The other four Seacons looked around. Tentakill finally pointed out at the water with one of his limbs. "There he is," he said.

A giant turquoise lobster thrashed about in one of the shallows, claws snapping shut on thin air. "I'm alright!" Nautilator shouted.

Overbite swam up to him and pushed him onto his belly before swimming off. Nautilator transformed into robot mode, firing his triple crusher cannon at a BUGG and crushing it into scrap. "See, I even helped."

Snaptrap's optics burned an bright yellow. He touched the side of his head and a small antenna extended. "Snaptrap to Megatron; the docks have been destroyed. Close the lid on Cobra Island."

* * *

About two miles from Cobra Island, Megatron and a large force of Decepticons floated in mid air. Soundwave's and Snaptrap's messages played and Megatron rubbed his fists together, producing sparks. "Excellent, excellent!" A small panel on his bucket-shaped head flashed. "This is Megatron to all units. By now you've received Soundwave's information. Proceed with your phase of the operation. And try not to enjoy yourselves _too_ much, either." He pointed off at the island in the distance, smoke and fire already visible. "Scramble, SCRAMBLE!"

* * *

Downtown Manhattan had slowed down somewhat for lunch, the streets packed with people, cars, vendors and pigeons. It was organized chaos of the finest kind as people went about their business, doing what they set out to accomplish.

And then Rumble and Frenzy dropped out of the sky, landing in front of the Extensive Enterprises building. Laserbeak, meanwhile, flew around the top, laser cannons primed and itching to be fired.

The crowd around the building paused, staring slack-jawed at the Decepticons. They all suddenly turned and ran, screaming and shouting. A few pulled out cell phones, calling 911 or their local police.

Rumble looked to Frenzy. "Was it something we said?"

Frenzy simply turned and walked up to the building. He tensed his legs for a moment before flying up along one face of it. The air around him shimmered as internal mechanisms generated concentrated sonic vibrations aimed dead ahead. The windows warbled and warped, quickly imploding and sending thousands of razor-sharp shards inward and slicing apart those inside. Those not killed instantly were instead condemned to a somewhat slower and more painful death as the sonic attack caused massive internal damage, liquefying their organs.

Frenzy slowed as he reached the top, floating over to his left and dropping down the next face of the skyscraper and repeating the process.

Rumble shook his head. He walked through the entrance, ripping apart the doors and tossing them inside. A platoon of Crimson Guardsmen, the elite of Cobra, were there in the main foyer, rifles trained on him. At once they fired, sending out a withering hail of 7.62 mm rounds. They pinged off Rumble's chassis, leaving tiny dents in it. "Hey, that stings!" he shouted. He ignored them for the time being and raised his arms up. They ratcheted out on hinges and expanded, plating sliding over them. Drums slid over his hands. "Time to bring the house down!" he shouted, slamming the drums into the floor.

The entire building _shook_. Plaster and drywall fell from the ceilings. Walls split open and collapsed in on themselves while great cracks split the floor. The Guardsmen broke ranks, some of them buried under debris while others were swallowed up by holes in the floor forming beneath their feet. A few tried to flee, but were quickly boxed in.

Rumble's arms transformed back into limb mode. He reached behind and detached his back-mounted laser cannons from their mounts. His sensors picked out load-bearing structures and support columns, already weakened by his piledriver pounding. He fired his laser cannons, sweeping them back and forth as well as up. The crimson energy beams sliced through not only the building, but any Guardsmen still alive.

* * *

Laserbeak flew in a figure-eight pattern above the Extensive Enterprises building, keeping tabs on the helipad and a single helicopter. He halted as a door opened and the Crimson Twins, Tomax and Xamot, ran out. He angled down and swooped in, laser cannons firing at them. Tomax managed to dodge the opening volley, but Xamot caught a blast right in the chest. He fell back, a smoking hole where his heart once was.

Tomax stumbled to a halt, clutching his chest with one hand while the other reached for the sky. His eyes flashed and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Laserbeak chuckled internally as he fired once more, putting Tomax out of his misery with a single shot. He strafed the roof a few times before flying down, taking his time and shooting at the exposed superstructure and slicing through support beams. He joined Rumble and Frenzy in front of the tottering building. The windows had all been blown out and there was an ominous groaning coming from inside. Bits and pieces had begun falling off, tumbling to the ground and crashing into the concrete below.

Frenzy looked the structure over. "I think we're done here." His head suddenly snapped around. "Ah, slag. My sensors are picking up approaching humans. I'm also detecting Autobots! How'd they get here so quickly?"

Rumble scratched his head. "Wait, don't they have a small base here? But I thought it was in the Bronx."

Frenzy waved him off. "Whatever. We're done here." He raised his arms and flew off, Rumble and Frenzy following suit. Within a few minutes, the Extensive Enterprises building collapsed in on itself, the top floors pancaking down on top of each other. A huge dust cloud billowed out, engulfing the carnage, the streets and the people there.

* * *

Buzzer, Thrasher and Ripper tore through the Florida Everglades on their Ferret ATVs, ripping up the swamp. They had no destination in mind, so all three drove as fast and as reckless as possible. Buzzer would occasionally swipe at the bushes with his chainsaw, laughing maniacally.

Their fun was interrupted as the canopy above was ripped to shreds. Ripper's mouth dropped as seven robotic insects poked their heads over the gap in foliage. "What the hell are you blokes doin' here?"

One of the Insecticons, Ransack, spoke up. "They don't look very filling, do they."

Shrapnel's mandibles clacked together. "Think of them as appetizers, appetizers. The main course awaits, awaits!"

Buzzer reached over, fumbling a bit before he grabbed Ripper's arm and tugged on it. "Mate, I think we'd–"

The Insecticons flew through the hole in the canopy, swarming over the Dreadnoks. There was the sound of erratic weapons fire, muffled screaming, then the tearing of metal and crunching. Within a few minutes, the seven left the area, flying through the swamps on the way to the Dreadnoks' North American headqarters.

Venom tilted his body and knocked himself into Shrapnel as they flew. "Those were barely morsels! I expended more fuel than what I got out of it!"

Kickback flew up to their leader. "Don't worry, boss! Our target may have a crunchy outer coating, but inside is a nice, chewy center."

* * *

Serpentor adjusted his battle armor and readied his weapons. His air chariot floated before him in his throne room, fully-fueled and armed. He stepped onto the chariot, grabbed the controls and swung it about. The terror-drome shook, but he paid it no mind as he mentally prepared for the glory of battle.

Doctor Mindbender suddenly burst into the room, monocle falling away from his face. "Lord Serpentor!" he shouted, voice rising with each word, "the docks have just been destroyed. We have no real way off of Cobra Island! The terror-drome's radar has picked up multiple Decepticon signatures in our airspace!" He dropped to his knees, hyperventilating. "We're doomed."

Serpentor clutched his fist and waved it at Mindbender. "Bah, pathetic! This is what I was born to do, Mindbender. What _you_ created me for! I shall go forth, rally our forces and beat back the Decepticons. THIS I COMM–"

A violet laser beam blew through the ceiling, vaporizing both Mindbender and Serpentor. The entire room was destroyed mere seconds later as the terror-drome's internal weapons stores and fuel detonated, ripping the fortress apart.

Shockwave, hovering in space-gun mode over the fiery ruins of the terro-drome, fired several more shots at Cobra Island. He transformed to robot mode as Megatron flew over. "Terror-drome destroyed, Megatron," he said, saluting the Decepticon commander.

Megatron's optics took in the destruction. Cobra Island had been reduced to an inferno, fires blazing on almost every square-inch of land. No building or man-made structure was left standing. The dormant volcano, remnant of the plan to create Cobra Island, had begun shaking, cracks forming in it and lava seeping out. "Is there anything left living here?" he asked.

Shockwave's single optic flashed. "I... do not believe any humans are left alive, Megatron."

"Not good enough," Megatron muttered. "I want the rock to flow, Shockwave. I want this island sent back into the water." A panel on his head flashed. Two minutes later, Soundwave flew over. "Soundwave, open a channel to all Decepticon forces."

The translucent panel on Soundwave's chest flashed. "Channel open."

"This is Megatron to Decepticons. Continue bombardment of Cobra Island until Autobot or human military forces show up on scanners. To those destroying Cobra bases around the planet, do not linger on targets. I want this wrapped up as quickly as possible, so we may return to our primary goal; the retaking of Cybertron and the conquest of the universe!" He thrust his right arm into the sky and fired a shot from his fusion cannon. "For the Decepticon Empire!"

* * *

GI Joe headquarters was awash with news and activity as reports from all over the world poured in. General Hawk, along with Duke, Flint and a few others of the command staff, stood in the main situation room, staring up at the main monitor. It showed a political map of Earth, with over a dozen red dots scattered about. The dots slowly grew in number as time went on. Several smaller screens showed news reports and images from satellites in orbit. Streaks of red and purple circled the globe, the red chasing the purple but always trailing behind.

Hawk placed his hands on his hips and glanced down at Breaker and Dial-Tone, seated in front of the monitor. "My god. They're hitting bases we didn't even suspect of existing."

Breaker looked up from his keyboard and touched the side of his helmet. "We're getting reports from the Autobots trying to chase down the Decepticons. But they've got limited airpower and the 'Cons are simply going in, blowing the hell out of everything and then flying off. It's not like anything we've really seen from them."

Flint shook his head. "We've got no real way to stop them, either. And truth be told, a not-small part of me wants to send them a thank you card for what they're doing."

Hawk looked to the chief warrant officer, but hesitated before speaking. "I won't shed any tears over Cobra's demise, but those piles of scrap are pretty indifferent about collateral damage. The civilians caught in their line of fire need to be protected." He leaned down close to Breaker and Dial-Tone. "Contact every single member we've got and get them here. Now. On-duty, off-duty, retired or what, I want every hand I can get within eighteen hours. Get Joe Colton and his old Adventure Team if you can, but get them here as soon as possible." He looked to Duke and Flint. "I have a feeling we'd all better get ready for one long night ahead of us."

* * *

It was just past noon in Phoenix Arizona. Staff Sergeant Blaine 'Mainframe' Parker finished double-checking his gear. He had received the call a little over a half-hour ago, and nerves chewed at his guts as he made final preparations.

A knock at the door of his apartment went unnoticed at first, but the repeated pounding finally caught his attention. "Okay, okay!" he shouted, hurrying over. He opened the door. "So what's..."

A redheaded woman wearing an army uniform stood before him, a very familiar woman to Mainframe. She swallowed and fussed with her hair, pasting a smile on her face. Next to her stood a girl who looked barely into her teens. She had dyed-green hair, wearing a black t-shirt, elbow-length sleeves and army boots. The woman held out her arms. "Mainframe, it's been too long!" she exclaimed. "You remember your old friend, Carol Weidler, right?" she asked. She motioned to the young girl. "And of course my niece, Zoe!"

'Zoe' raised her hand and waved at Mainframe. "Hi," she mumbled, barely audible.

'Carol' stepped in, throwing her arms around Mainframe in a hug. She brought her mouth close to his ear. "Please, I don't know where else to go or what to do," she pleaded in a shaky voice. "I got a garbled call from Florida, then silence. And I haven't been able to reach anyone there. Can you help us, please?"

Mainframe closed his eyes for a moment. "It might get me in trouble with my bosses, but alright, Zarana." He looked to the young girl. "And that is?"

Zarana broke the hug and waved at her. "Mainframe, this is Zanya, Zartan's daughter." She looked to Zanya. "Zanya, this is Mainframe. He's... an old friend of mine. And I think he just saved our lives."

* * *

Anakin Mario Son43-Pretty much.

iawoforever-Yes, yes he does.

redskin122004-Thank you. :)

Mugen Kagemaru-Thank you.

HiveLordLusa-More enlightened self-interest with helping them get out. ;) And thank you.

Heart of the Demons-Thanks. And yeah, that's about the sum of it.

Dragoness Eclectic-Yeah, compared to Serpentor, Cobra Commander's actually pretty smart and knows the score about things. And yeah, I always saw them being on the same Earth... kinda sorta. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a small cottage near the banks of Loch Venachar, Scotland. The outside was rather rustic-looking, with white walls, a thatched roof and even a wagon wheel leaning against the side.

Inside the cottage's kitchen, James 'Destro' McCullen XXIV and the Baroness Anastasia Decobray sat at a table, watching a small black-and-white television on the kitchen counter. Both were wearing rather 'ordinary' and nondescript clothes, Destro's mask on the table. The Baroness cradled her and Destro's newborn son in her arms and fed him as she and her husband stared at a news report concerning the Decepticons' rampage across the globe. "I cannot believe we must... thank Cobra Commander for telling us of what that fool Serpentor did." She looked down at the sleeping babe and gently rocked him. "Do not worry, my little one. Momma and Daddy are here." She looked up at the television, eyes flashing behind her glasses. "We will not let anyone harm you."

Destro reached over and gently gripped his wife's forearm. "And I will not let anyone harm you, my dear." He looked up as an elderly lady placed a tray of food down in front of him. "Why thank you, Margaret," he said. He looked at a plate of haggis, neeps and tatties and smiled. "Why, my favorite!"

Margaret, the owner of the cottage, smiled warmly at him. "I remember from yer youth, Laird Destro." She looked to the Baroness and chuckled. "Youn' Destro could'na get enough of my cooking when I was his nanny." She walked back to the counter, picked up another tray and placed it down in front of the Baroness. "I'm not exactly what yer tastes lean tah. For that I apologize."

The Baroness waved her off. "Your culinary skill is commendable, Margaret." She leaned over it and inhaled deeply. "And truth be told, I'm famished!" She shifted young James around, cradling him with one arm while grabbing a fork, spearing some food and taking a few bites. She quickly finished off half the food on the plate, somehow never getting any of it on her cheeks or anywhere other than right into her mouth.

There was a knocking at the back door. Destro and the Baroness suddenly pulled out pistols, but Margaret held up a rolling pin and walked over to the door. She leaned over to the peephole, looked through it and then opened the door.

A younger man in glossy-black armor stood there, briefcase in one hand and rifle slung over the shoulder. "Grammy," Major Thomas of the Iron Grenadiers said, reaching out and hugging Margaret with his free arm.

Margaret returned the hug, throwing both arms around her grandson and lifting him into the air. "Ach, Thomas! I'm so glad yer alright!"

Thomas let out a grunt and his cheeks rapidly turned a beet-red. "Grammy, please... you're crushing the armor and me inside of it!" He let out a breath as she put him down and let go. Thomas stepped around Margaret, walked up to Destro and straightened up. "Laird Destro, it is done." He placed the briefcase on the table. "I've received confirmation from all MARS factories and Iron Grenadier units that they shall stand down and go to ground until they receive yer personal instructions to restart."

Destro opened the briefcase. He looked through the papers there, his eyes occasionally drifting to the beryllium-steel mask on the table. "You've done well, Major," he said, standing up and placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas' lips curled up slightly. "Thank you, Laird."

The Baroness looked to Thomas, then to Margaret. "I do not feel right putting you two in danger like this. If the Decepticons decide to target us, they'll simply flatten this house and the entire village!"

Margaret crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "I know yah mean well, Baroness, but there's no way in hell I'd turn away Laird Destro or you in your time of need!"

Thomas turned to her and bobbed his head. "Grammy is right. My family has served Clan McCullen for generations. We do so out of loyalty and of our own free will."

The Baroness bowed her head, looking down at young James. "Thank you, both," she said.

Thomas looked back to Destro. "If there's nothing else, I am going to stand guard." With that, he stepped back, slid his rifle off his shoulder and held it at the ready as he marched out the door and closed it.

Destro grabbed his chair and slid it close to his wife and son before sitting down. He leaned close to the Baroness and looked down at the still-sleeping James. "And now all we can do is wait."

* * *

A small life raft floated next to the Cobra hydrofoil in the Caribbean, Cobra Commander and five others crowded in it. They were stripped of anything that could identify them as members of Cobra, wearing only plain clothes, life jackets and a few essentials. Mindy and Jack still had their rifles to ward off any shark attacks, and a small cache of supplies was stashed in one corner of the raft

There was a splash and Antonio emerged from the water. He pulled off his helmet and dropped it into the water. "All set," he said, holding up his arms so he could be pulled into the raft. With assistance, he shed his lamprey suit and tossed it overboard. "There's a shaped charge attached to the hull." He reached into a pocket, pulled out a small remote and handed it to Cobra Commander. "Flip up the red switch, push the button and the hydrofoil ends up at the bottom of the sea."

Cobra Commander eyed the remote, then looked to the others. "We're all set? Everyone has their fake ID ready?" At their nods he looked down at the remote, cradling it in his hand. His gaze drifted to the hydrofoil, then to the others. "And so Cobra ends with a small bang." He flipped the switch and pressed the button. There was a muffled thud and the water rippled, rocking the life raft. The hydrofoil rocked and lifted up slightly out of the water, settling back down. It quickly slipped beneath the surface of the water.

Cobra Commander raised his wrist, unscrewed a tiny cap on the side of the watch and extended a thin wire antenna. "There. The signal's been sent." He settled back in the raft as it bobbed in the water. "Now we wait."

Mindy looked up at the sky. By now it was late-afternoon and the sun was heading down in the sky. "Okay, so now we wait to get rescued, brought to the United States and... then what? I'll follow you anywhere, Cobra Commander, but after this, I think Cobra's finished."

Jack nodded. "I'm with Mindy, Commander. You saved my life, but the Decepticons are probably turning every Cobra facility on the planet into a crater."

Cobra Commander raised a hand and waggled a finger at them. "First off, you all better start calling me 'Joe'. I don't think Cobra Commander will fly with whoever rescues us. Second off, no. I will not make any attempt to rebuild Cobra. I like living far too much to try again." He hefted the bag still slung over his shoulder. "I do have a proposal for you six, though. You see, in here is the deed to a mansion in upstate New York. I bought it with cold, hard cash, completely untraceable by the Decepticons. I also have bankbooks, certificates of deposit and access to enough money to live off it for the rest of my life. However, it _does_ need a staff." He looked to each one of them. "Know where I can get some help?"

Percy raised both arms in the air and waved them back and forth. "Oh, oh! Me, me! I'll work for you, Comman-I mean, Joe!"

Bobby and Rick looked to him, then looked to each other before turning to the Commander. "We're in," Bobby said.

Antonio laced his fingers together. "Count me in."

Mindy and Jack also shared a look before Mindy spoke up. "Like I said earlier, we'll follow you anywhere."

Cobra Commander nodded and settled down on the raft. "Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for rescue."

Silence descended among the seven for a few minutes. Finally, Percy spoke up. "So, anyone see Forrest Gump? I heard it's really good!"

Mindy's eyes darted back and forth. She clutched her rifle to her body. "So... twenty-four hours, you said?"

* * *

Zarana and Zanya sat in the living room of Mainframe's apartment while Mainframe talked on the phone in the kitchen. Zarana was still wearing her uniform, but had pulled her wig off and pulled off her several appliances from her face. The television was on, showing another in an almost-endless series of news reports about the Decepticons. _"Military units and emergency services have been unable to do much more than cleaning up after the Decepticons after they leveled some Cobra facility. Even the Autobots have had limited success with stopping their attacks."_

Just then, Mainframe walked in, receiver in hand and held up to his ear. "Yes, sir. I'll let them know. I'll keep the line open, too. Yes, yes. Yes, goodbye." He turned the phone off and cleared his throat, getting Zarana's and Zanya's attention. "Alright, here's the deal. They're sending a car from Luke Air Force Base to pick you two up."

Zanya straightened up and looked to Mainframe. "What, are we under arrest or something?" She rose to her feet and faced the computer engineer. "I mean, we haven't done anything wrong. At least... not today."

Zarana slowly rose to her own feet and placed a hand on Zanya's shoulder. "Let him finish, Zanya. Besides, better a jail cell than the nonexistent mercy of the 'Cons." She looked to Mainframe. "So, _is it_ arrest?"

Mainframe looked away for a moment. "At the moment, no. It really is protective custody, at least for now. After... I can't say."

Zanya's eyes darted to the door. She slid a foot across the floor, but Zarana clamped an iron hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what gives?"

Zarana turned her head sharply and glared at her niece. "You are not going anywhere. I am not going anywhere, least not until we get a nice escort out of here that raises our chance of survival above close to nil."

Zanya bared her teeth and pulled back, shrugging off Zarana's grip. She jabbed a finger in Zarana's face. "Don't tell me what to do, Aunt Zarana! I've got to get back out there. Dad and Uncle Z-Zandar a-are..." She trailed off and hiccuped. The young girl sucked in a breath and wiped at her eyes. "T-they're out t-there and we gotta find them right?" Her face scrunched up and she sniffed, eyes watering. "R-right? I mean Dad had to escape, right? R-right?"

Zarana glanced to Mainframe, who nodded. He leaned in close to her. "If I hear any crashing I'm running in," he said before walking to the kitchen.

Zarana smiled at him before turning back to the wavering Zarana. She stepped right up to her niece's side, grabbed Zanya's chin and forced her to look up. "Hey, hey! Listen to me, Zarana. Alright? Please, just listen to me." She sucked in a breath. "That call we got before heading here? That was from Zartan. He and Zandar w-were trapped in the compound while the Insecticons were attacking." She closed her eyes. "Zartan told me what was goin' on, filled me in as t-those things were about to break through. And Zartan told me flat-out that they weren't – listen to me, Zanya! This i-isn't exactly easy for me."

Zanya shut her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine, kid. Now he told me they weren't gonna make it. He told me a few things. The first was he loved me, the next was to tell you that he loved you, and the final thing was to take care of you." She placed a hand on Zanya's shoulder and squeezed. "And then... the line cut off. So here's the deal, Zanya. I promised Zartan I'd take care of you, so I'm gonna take care of you. And the first thing I'm doing is stopping you from doing anything stupid, like going out and getting splattered all over the street. You get me?"

Zanya sniffed, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She nodded, sobbing.

Zarana hugged Zanya. She screwed her own eyes shut, but she began crying as well.

* * *

Mainframe glanced up as Zarana walked into the kitchen and dropped into a chair in front of the table. He grabbed a pair of water bottles from the refrigerator, placed one in front of Zarana and sat down across from her. "Is Zanya alright?"

Zarana blinked and looked up at him. "What? Oh, yeah. Well, as alright as she can be."

Mainframe nodded. "And you?"

There was a pause before Zarana barked a laugh. "Well, my brothers were killed and probably eaten by giant robotic insects older than our species. I'm with my niece who just lost her father after finding him about a month ago, and the best prospects we have for long-term survival is incarceration." She unscrewed the bottle cap and drained half the bottle before slamming it down on the table. "Could be better. Thanks for the water, by the way. Do you have anything stronger? Lord knows I could use it."

Mainframe shook his head. "I think you're gonna need all your wits about you when they come to pick you up." He stopped talking for a bit before waving a hand in his air. "Listen, for what it's worth I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Zarana interrupted. She leaned forward and placed her arms on the table. "I appreciate the sentiment, believe me. But I'm pretty much certain in about a week half the countries on Earth are gonna declare today a national holiday. And to be honest, not like I can blame them. Hell, half of them creeped me out something fierce. I'm no angel, but some of them were pure demons from hell."

The computer engineer hesitated for a moment before throwing his hands up. "Okay, you're right. I'm not gonna be losing sleep over Cobra's destruction. Whether they know it or not, the Decepticons did us a huge favor today. But as far as you and your brothers, I _am_ sorry about their deaths."

Zarana nodded to him. "Thanks." She let out a breath. "So, my guess is it'll be a couple of hours before anyone arrives for us from Luke. Zanya and I haven't eaten anything for hours beyond a few candy bars." She rose from the chair and walked over to the refrigerator. She opened it up, closed it and began opening cupboards at random. "What the... what's going on?"

Mainframe's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Zarana turned to him. "Well, I can't find any instant dinners!" She pulled out a bushel of carrots and shook it at him. "It's like you-you cook for real!"

Mainframe chuckled and waved her off. "I learned a thing or two from Roadblock over the years. There are some frozen dinners in the freezer."

Zarana popped the freezer open and pulled a two small cartons out. "This is so... domestic," she commented while popping one carton into the microwave.

Mainframe shrugged. "Well, better than the last time we met in Manila. What was it, a year or so ago?"

Zarana nodded. "I saved your life then."

"You shot me in the leg!"

Zarana nodded. "And Buzzer wanted to cut your head off. You got off light. Not even a limp!"

Zanya wandered in and sat down at the table. "Um, thanks," she said to Mainframe. "For taking us in and getting us help, I mean. Just don't hurt Aunt Zarana, or I'll cut your heart out!"

Mainframe smirked and shook his head. "Touching, but I'm Army Airborne. But I'll try my best with Zarana."

Zanya stared at him for a moment before slowly looking to Zarana. "Well... the news reports are saying the Decepticons have struck at over three dozen Cobra locations worldwide. Some militaries have tried fighting them, but haven't had much luck. The Autobots haven't done much better, either." She looked at Zarana as she placed a newly-cooked dinner in front of her. "Sure this is the best idea?"

Zarana sat down with her own dinner and began shoveling food into her mouth. "Yeah," she said between bites and swallowing. "Now eat. You'll need your strength."

Zanya looked down at the Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, grabbed her fork and ate. She looked to Mainframe as he stared at Zarana, then to Zarana as she looked right back. "Oh get a room, you two!"

Zarana's mouth twitched upward. "Well, there was this one time in Budapest..."

Mainframe barked a laugh. "You and I remember Budapest _very_ differently."

Zanya covered her ears with her hands. "Never mind, never mind!"

* * *

Ironhide knelt down and looked over the chunk of concrete before him. He and fellow Autobots Prowl and Jazz were in Kaunus, second-largest city in Lithuania. He gingerly grabbed the chunk, lifted it up and carried it over to another pile, helping to clear out the leveled remnants of a former Cobra warehouse and garage. By now it was early evening, and the sun was low on the horizon. "This is makin' my circuits sizzle!" he drawled out. "We're doin' nothing more than cleaning up after those glitch-heads!"

Prowl, talking with a few officers of the Lithuanian Land Forces, looked over. "It's not like we've got much of a choice, Ironhide." He strode over to the grizzled 'Bot. "Every single Decepticon can fly, and they're doing little more than flying in, dropping bombs, strafing any survivors and flying out. It's not their usual tactics."

Jazz hefted a girder over his shoulder, the visor over his optics flashing. "Doesn't mean we've got to like it," he grumbled.

Their comm systems suddenly turned on with a minor squelch of static. _"Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, come in," _said Optimus Prime, Autobot leader.

Prowl straightened up and pressed a panel on his chest. "Here, Prime."

_"Finish up helping the Lithuanians out as quickly as possible. I need you three in Washington DC for a meeting with several of Earth's military and political leaders. The Decepticon's actions have forced a decision I've been mulling over for quite some time."_

The three Autobots exchanged looks before Prowl spoke. "Understood Prime. We'll be there within twenty-four hours. Prowl out." He closed the channel and looked around at the still-smoldering pile of rubble. He turned to the officers he was speaking with earlier and, in perfect Lithuanian, said, ["I am sorry, but we'll have to depart soon. Our commander's called us back to the United States."]

One of the officers held up a hand. ["We're grateful for what you've done already. Thank you."] His eyes drifted to the rubble. ["I almost wish to thank the Decepticons for what they did here. I will drink a toast tonight to the destruction of this viper's nest!"]

Prowl's optics flickered. ["If the same thing happened to the Decepticons tomorrow, I'd get a tankard of energon and drink that toast with you,"] he admitted, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

There should only be about two more chapters and an epilogue left for this one. And yes. Mainframe's last line _is_ a shout-out to the Avengers movie. It's one of my favorite lines from it. :D

Heart of the Demons-Thanks. :) Hope you're not too disappointed with Cobra not lasting too long. ;) Haven't seen that fic.

iowaforever-Yeah. Cobra Commander was the _smart_ one here.

acer-sigma-LOL, Only Human. I love that episode. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4

The small raft rocked in the water, waves sending it up and down. On the horizon, Cobra Island's death throes had begun and were visible even from their vantage point. A dark haze hung over the island and, even from as far away as they were bolts of lightning could be seen. Percy clutched at his stomach and was turning a bright shade of green. "How far away from Cobra Island were we, again?"

Rick looked around their raft as his nose wrinkled. "Do we have gas masks, here? Maybe we should've gotten some off the hydrofoil before scuttling it."

Mindy leaned forward and pointed at a small orange dot in the sky, rapidly growing larger. "Hold that thought, Rick." She tossed her rifle overboard. "Never thought I'd say this, but thank god for the United States Coast Guard!"

A Sikorsky MH-60 Jayhawk hovered over the water, sending out ripples and rocking the life raft even more from the rotor wash. The sun had set and the stars and moon were out. "Remember!" Cobra Commander shouted over the din, "We're fishermen who had their boat sunk by the Decepticons. And our boat's name is the 'Lucky Thirteen'."

The helicopter's side hatch slid open and a rescue mount and hoist swung out. The crane lowered a rescue swimmer and basket to the raft, who guided each person to the basket which lifted them to the helicopter. Within a few minutes, all six were aboard and the Jayhawk was on its way to Florida.

The helicopter crew began checking them over. "So, what happened?"

Bobby spoke up. "Well, I dunno, man. We were just out fishing and BAM! A bunch of those tin turkeys flew over and shot at our fishing boat!" He waved an arm in the air while whistling, doing a bad imitation of a giant robot strafing a fishing boat. "I mean I don't know what's up with them, you know?" He elbowed Rick in the ribs. "You know?"

Rick glared at him and slowly nodded. "Yeah, we know."

Mindy quickly spoke up. "So, what's been going on? We've been cut off from the rest of the planet for about half a day." She flashed a nervous smile and looked around at the others, blinking rapidly.

One of the crew shook his head. "Oh, man. It's just... I don't know what those yahoos on Cobra Island did, but it ticked off the Decepticons something fierce! As in they're going around blowing up every single Cobra hideout they can find." He barked a laugh. "God, what a bunch of idiots!"

Bobby opened his mouth, but Cobra Commander spoke up. "Yes, the ones who ticked off the Decepticons were a bunch of idiots for... whatever it is they did." He looked around at the others. "Right?"

Antonio spoke up. "Right... Joe. That was dumb of them."

The crewmember nodded. "Sure as hell was. Now, when we get back to base we'll give you each a check-up, but to be honest unless any of you are in need of immediate medical attention, well, the Insecticons wiped out the Dreadnoks' base in the Everglades and did a lot of collateral damage to the surrounding areas. The Decepticons also bombed Cobra Island and set off some sort of volcanic eruption there. The hospitals are already swamped and Governor Chiles has declared a state of emergency for whatever's coming next." He swallowed and looked away, cheeks colored red. "Sorry."

Cobra Commander leaned back, fighting the urge to grin. "It's quite alright. I can't speak for my friends, but I feel fit as a fiddle."

The Jayhawk continued on its way, eventually reaching its home base and letting off its passengers and crew. A short series of medical checkups in and a brief interview with the seven followed, with them being released soon after.

Bobby rocked back and forth on his heels as they exited the coast guard base. His eyes and head drifted as a half-dozen ambulances screamed past, lights flashing. He shook his head. "Damn. I'm not the nicest guy on the planet, but Serpentor fucked up but good." He looked around at the others. "Pardon my language."

Mindy looked around, spotting a newspaper vending machine. She ran over, slid fifty cents into the slot and pulled out a copy of the Miami Herald. She choked out a gasp as she scanned the headlines and held it up for everyone else to see "'The Day of the Broken Fang'? I mean good lord they took out everyone!"

Cobra Commander held out his hand and Mindy handed the paper over. He read the articles on the front page and flipped back and forth between the pages. "All these locations were ones listed in the terror-drome's computer banks." He handed the paper back to Mindy. "Well, this settles it. Cobra really is finished. Even if I was suicidally stupid enough to try anything again, there'd simply be too little to restart it with. All I'd have would be some Crimson Guardsmen scattered across the country, a few stragglers passed over and you six. No offense."

Jack shook his head. "None taken."

Rick looked up at the night sky. "So, I'm guessing we find some motel, get some shut-eye and then figure out a way to get to New York within a reasonable time frame." He held up a hand as Bobby opened his mouth. "And no, we are not taking a bus all the way there unless we have to."

Bobby held his hands up in protest. "Did I say anything? I didn't say anything."

Cobra Commander spoke as they began walking down the street, eyes scanning every shadow and ears listening for any untoward sound. "We'll charter a plane tomorrow, then rent a private car to take us the rest of the way there."

* * *

Megatron and over two dozen other Decepticons flew through the air, making their way back to their headquarters underneath the Atlantic. It had been a good solar cycle for him. An enemy had been crushed under his heel, an inferior species had been shown their true place in the world, the Autobots had limited success against his forces, and Starscream hadn't once tried to take command of the Decepticons.

Soundwave flew up to his side. "Megatron, all forces report success. Cobra installations worldwide have been destroyed."

Megatron barked a laugh. "Excellent, excellent! Tell them to resume normal operations. Also, prepare headquarters for any underwater unpleasantness due to Cobra Island's eruption."

Soundwave nodded. He pressed the side of his head, but suddenly spoke up again. "Megatron, I am intercepting unusual programs on the humans' Internet systems. They may be of some concern to you."

Megatron's smile turned into a glower. "Send it to me," he ordered.

Starscream flew up and waggled a finger at him. "Are you sure, oh mighty Megatron? You might catch a virus or malware from their programs."

Megatron's optics burned a deep crimson. "I would have more to fear from your pitiful attempts to usurp my leadership than anything mere humans can concoct. Send me the program, Soundwave." A small window opened up just to the side of his forward view. The image of the Decepticon symbol appeared, followed by bright-blue text beneath it. Synthesized music began playing, upbeat and cheerful-sounding. Megatron's fuel pump sped up as he processed the words and meaning behind what he was seeing. "An e-card thanking me for destroying Cobra?!" His hands squeezed into fists and electricity crackled around them.

Starscream tossed his head back and cackled. "So, the mighty Megatron can't handle some fanboys? Hah!" The thrusters in his legs ignited, sending him shooting forward as the docking tower emerged from the water.

Megatron glanced to his communications officer. "Take down the site or physically destroy the servers that run this site," he ordered.

Soundwave's optic band flashed as he slowed down and oriented himself to touch down on the tower's landing platform. "Yes, Megatron."

* * *

Zarana and Zanya sat in some nondescript room in Luke Air Force Base. The pair's heart rate had dipped into the low hundreds, and their paranoia was only slightly lessened. The room they were in had a single table and three chairs. Zarana was no longer wearing the army uniform, but her clothes were rather plain compared to what she usually wore.

Zanya was hunched over the table, head propped up by her left arm. "So, what do yah think they're gonna do to us?"

Zarana's eyes darted back and forth. "My guess is they'll let us stew in here for a bit, make us sweat." She waved her arm about and motioned to the four gray walls. "I don't even see any one-way mirror here, just a single security camera in the corner." She waved to it and blew is a kiss, winking.

Zanya glanced to her aunt before rolling her eyes.

The door suddenly opened. An older woman and a pair of military police entered. "My apology for the wait," she said, sitting down at the lone unoccupied chair. She set a briefcase on the table and opened it up. "We threw together some legal documents for this. My name's Captain Sarah MacDonald," she said, extending a hand to Zarana.

Zarana stared down at the hand, blinking twice. "Wait, what the hell? It's been, what, ten minutes since we got here." She checked her watch. "Wait, not even that! What are you doing here already?"

Sarah stared right back. "Alright, good. You're observant. Yes, this is rather rushed." She leaned forward and laced her fingers together on the table. "To be honest, we're scrambling hard right now. Cobra just got wiped out, and we have no idea what's coming next. We need as much intelligence as we can get. And that's where you come in."

She pulled out a thick sheaf of paper and laid it out in front of Zarana. "Let me lay it out for you. You're the highest-ranking member of Cobra who's survived so far. There are a couple of vipers who are in an ICU ward in Los Angeles, but that's it. There might be some units who escaped, but right now, you're it." She waved to the stack of papers. "Sign these, and you two get a new life. Zarana and Zanya stay in this room, and Carol Weidler and her niece Zoe Weidler walk out of this room. In return, you tell us everything you know about Cobra. And I mean everything."

Zarana opened her mouth, but stopped as a yawn threatened to escape, she clamped down on it, making faces and turning away. "Don't," she said, jabbing a finger at Zanya. She looked back to Sarah.. "Listen, any chance I could have some coffee? Please?"

Sarah turned around in her chair and looked to one of the MPs. "Please get us some coffee and snacks."

Zarana nodded her thanks. "Okay, before I decide on anything, I've gotta ask. Are you pumping Destro, the Baroness or Storm Shadow for info? Because all three of them were higher up than I am."

Sarah half-smiled. "They 'were', as you said. But all three of them left the organization some time ago." She leaned forward. "For all we know, Serpentor hid a division of BATs outside Johannesburg, or there's a backup Weather Dominator in the Andes. We need every scrap of information we can get our hands on. And that's where you come in. We need to know where you've been what you've done and what you've seen others do."

Zarana's eyes drifted down to the papers. "Can I look that over, first?"

Sarah slid it over to her, along with a pen. "Sure. I think you'll find everything in order."

Zarana nodded as she read through the papers. After a few minutes she picked up the pen, signed her name to the last piece of paper and slid them back across the table. "This looks like the best chance we've got." She let out a sigh. "So, where do you want me to start?"

* * *

It was night in Kentucky, and for one married couple, the end of a long day. Megan and Mike Richards were at home with their one-year old daughter Danielle, sitting in the living room on a couch and watching CNN and the latest in a seemingly endless series of reports about the worldwide Decepticon attacks. Megan's younger sister Molly was there as well, sitting in a recliner.

Molly shook her head. "We've been worried about HISS tanks rolling up the street and that nutjob Serpentor, and those tin cans take care of them for us." She looked to Megan. "They let me out of veterinary school early because of this. No one knew if there was some secret Cobra base nearby or something just waiting to be blown to smithereens."

Mike nodded. His right arm was around Megan's shoulders, hugging her close to him while Danielle sat on Megan's lap. "Same thing with work," he groused. "Lost half a day's pay because of this." He paused and threw his other hand up into the air. "Good lord, people are dying out there and that's what I'm concerned with?"

Molly shrugged. "It's for your family."

Mike let out a sigh, but nodded to Molly. He looked to a clock on the wall and groaned. "Gotta get ready for bed. Early day tomorrow to make up for lost time." He leaned over and lightly kissed Megan. "I love you." He then bent his head and kissed Danielle on the top of her head. "And I love you, too."

Megan sighed as Mike rose and walked out of the living room. "We'll be up in a few minutes. I love you, too." She waited for him to walk up the stairs before turning to Molly. "So... how do you think they'd react?"

Molly blinked a few times. "What? Who?"

Megan rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "You know, the ponies? Ponyland?" She leaned down and bounced Danielle on her knee. "Would you have liked to have met the ponies? They would've loved you."

Molly shrugged. "I dunno. Considering the world they lived in? They dealt with danger and death all the time. Heart Throb or Celestia might've fainted, but Wind Whistler or Rosedust? They've probably seen just as bad."

Megan nodded, staring past the television. "I wonder what they're doing now."

Molly's eyes shifted from Megan to the spot she was staring at. "Not a clue." She rose to her feet. "Well, I gotta get going, too. Danny's therapy appointment was rescheduled for tomorrow and he needs a ride there." She turned to the door, but stopped and looked to Megan. "You alright? Not gonna jump over any rainbows, are you?"

Megan snorted. "I did that once, Molly. Once." She waved her sister off. "Go on, Molly. And good night."

Molly smiled at her. "Alright. I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick up Danielle before going to get Danny. Say bye to Mike for me," she said before walking out the front door.

Megan waved after her. "Bye," she said to the empty air. She gently picked Danielle up and stood up. "Well, mommies and good little girls have to go to bed and get ready for work and play, too." She held Danielle close as she walked to the stairs. "Molly's right," she said to herself. "It's not like we even knew how the Rainbow Bridge opened in the first place." She rocked Danielle a bit as she began fussing. "Although if you ever have a little brother or sister, you two would've loved Paradise Estate and the little ponies."

* * *

Thirty-six hours had passed since what popular media and almost everyone else now referred to as the 'Day of the Broken Fang'. Duke, Hawk, Flint and Roadblock of GI Joe were at Edwards Air Force Base, standing outside a hanger and observing a limousine and entourage driving up to them. It slowed to a stop and all four men stiffened to attention as the President of the United States stepped out of the limo. "Gentlemen, thank you for helping to arrange this so quickly," the white-haired older man said with a soft southern accent. He turned to an aide. "Is everything all set in there?"

The aide spoke into a mike clipped to his lapel. After a second he nodded. "Everyone else is inside, Mister President. All preparations are ready."

At that the President, surrounded by the Secret Service, entered the hanger. The interior of the cavernous building was mostly empty, save the center. A large table and chairs were set up there, along with a few cameras, monitors, pieces of computer equipment and a few other odds and ends. A few dozen people milled about, while another dozen sat at the table. Farther back were Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz of the Autobots. All three were in vehicle mode – a red Freightliner FL86 Cab-over-Engine triple-axle semi trailer truck, a black-and-white Datsun 280ZX sports car with police detailing, and a white Porsche 935 Turbo with racing details, respectively.

Closer to the GI Joe members stood Colonel Ivan Brekhov, Lieutenant Daina and Sergeant Stepan 'Horror Show' Drukersky, members of the elite Russian anti-terrorist unit known as the Oktober Guard. Brekhov extended a gloved hand to Hawk as he approached. "General, good to see you. Although I do wish some circumstances were... different."

Hawk walked up to Brekhov and accepted the proffered hand, shaking it firmly. "Agreed, Colonel. I'm sorry for those civilians wounded or killed in Siberia. As well as any caught in the attacks in Lithuania or the Ukraine."

Brekhov's expression darkened. "And I extend my condolences for those lost in New York and Florida. But the snakes?" He turned and spat on the concrete floor. "May they enjoy an extended stay in hell."

Duke, leaning on a cane, tapped his chest. "Not going to disagree with you, Colonel. My heart would bleed for them, if it was still flesh."

Daina eyed him, leaning back slightly. "After the incident with Cobra-La? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Duke nodded to her. "It's alright. It was a joint operation by Doc and First-Aid, a true melding of human and Autobot techniques and technology." He held up his left hand and slowly squeezed it. "They could fix my heart, but the exotic cocktail of toxins from the snake are another story. Barring some major advances, I'm off front-line duties for the rest of my life."

Horror Show shook his head. "I could never imagine myself without the roar of cannons or the stomping of boots in my life," he said with a thickly-accented voice.

Roadblock spoke up. "At least he's still alive." He patted Duke on the shoulder, sending him stumbling slightly. "There's a lot more a man can do above ground than underground."

Duke grunted, regaining his balance. "Thanks, Roadblock." He rotated his arm, wincing. "I think."

The group walked over, following the President. The heads of state of Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, the Russian Republic and the United Kingdom were already seated there, along with an eighth unknown person there, though he stirred vague memories in Hawk's mind. Three chairs near the Autobots remained empty. Personal guards stood near each leader, senses alert and weapons at the ready. Various technicians and aides busied themselves, finishing up last-minute preparations and details.

The President sat down, letting out a breath. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," he said. "The past few days have been one of turmoil, and we can't stand on ceremony at the moment." He glanced over at the Autobots. "I also apologize for meeting in a hanger, but we felt it'd be best for Optimus Prime and the other two Autobots."

The French President, a balding man and veteran of World War II, spoke up. "Pardon me for asking, but it would seem to be a bit awkward for them to transform and stand over us. "He held up a hand. "No offense, Monsieur Prime."

Optmus Prime's voice emanated from the cab portion of the tractor trailer, loud enough to carry across the entire hanger. "None taken, Mister President. If you'll give us a moment, we shall be able to sit at the table with you."

The interiors of their vehicles brightened. A crude wire-frame in the shape of a human appeared in their driver's seat. Sections of it filled in, details quickly emerging. Within seconds, a holographic avatar indistinguishable from a human being sat in their seats. Their doors opened and they stepped out, walking over to the table. Optimus' avatar was rugged-looking, with a cowboy hat perched on brown hair and a mustache. A plaid shirt and jeans finished the look. Prowl's wore a police uniform straight out of the LAPD, with mirrored shades covering his eyes. And finally Jazz was clad in a suit and tie, fitting his body like a glove.

Aides moved to pull out their chairs, but Jazz waved them off and, with a flourish, pulled out his own chair. "Thanks, but we've got it," he said as he spun around on a heel and landed perfectly in the chair. "Hard-light holograms, you see. We used to use them to move about other organic species undetected, but on Earth there never was much of a use for them," he said, flashing a brilliant smile that contrasted against his dark skin.

The Prime Minister of Italy eyed the three, furrowing graying eyebrows. "What wonders something like that could do for us," he observed.

Optimus nodded to him. "That is one thing we wish to discuss with you, Prime Minister, but in due course."

The American President looked back at Hawk. "You all know General Hawk of counter-terrorist group Delta-Six, more popularly known as GI Joe. He can bring us all up to speed on events."

Hawk walked over to a flat-screen projector set up next to the table. On it was a map of the Atlantic Ocean. "As far as the Second Fleet and Royal Navy can determine, Cobra launched an attack on the Decepticons' underwater headquarters. It failed miserably." He looked to the British Prime Minister. "Thank you for your country's assistance."

"You're welcome," he said, adjusting his glasses. "The Admiralty was happy to assist."

Hawk looked to a computer technician sitting in front of a computer monitor and keyboard. "Next, please." He waited for the image to change to a political map of Earth before continuing. "They swarmed out from their headquarters, first bombing Cobra Island, then hitting high-priority targets in New York and the Florida Everglades. After that, they split up and hit more than thirty bases worldwide." He pointed to red circles all over the map. "As far as we can tell, they hit almost every single Cobra installation on the planet. Their leadership's been wiped out and, apart from some stragglers here and there, Cobra is effectively finished." he looked to a dark-skinned man in a lab coat standing next to a map of the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean. "This is Doctor Jeff Franklin from the National Seismic Institute here in Washington. He can fill you in a bit more clearly on the eruptions' effects."

Jeff nodded to him before clearing his throat. "Thank you, General." He pointed to a red dot northwest of Cuba, on almost a straight line from Cancun to Miami. "To put it as simply as possible, we're looking at a Vesuvius right in the Gulf Coast and stretching out beyond the Caribbean. Right now there's an ash cloud hanging above the remnants of the island. And that's only the beginning. The eruptive column is going to collapse and scour the island clean of everything that may have still been still alive. After that, the magma chamber collapses and the island itself appear to sink. Even being underwater won't stop it." He swept his hand over the states on the Gulf Coast, then to Cuba and around Mexico. "We're looking at tsunamis several dozen meters high that will cause massive devastation."

The American President's expression was dark. "The governors of states as far inland as Tennessee, Missouri and my home state of Arkansas have declared states of emergency, but facing this?" He sunk down into his chair, shaking his head.

Optimus spoke up. "I've already ordered every available Autobot there, Mister President. Ironhide is leading a team there with a plan to drain away the excess energy by using energon cubes. That should mitigate a lot of the effects. I also have teams deploying all along the Gulf Coast with force field projectors." He paused for a moment. "But I am afraid we can't reverse all the effects, nor cover the entire coastline."

The American President nodded to him. "Anything will help."

The Russian President cleared his throat. "We will offer any available aid to you in this crisis. But, my own nation was hit. The attack in Siberia did little damage beyond the Cobra facility destroyed. But the Ukraine has asked for assistance in dealing with the attack in Kiev. It is second only to _Chernobyl_ as an ecological disaster!" His ruddy skin paled and his hands shook.

Jeff spoke up. "Optimus, your mission to the volcano might be a bit... difficult. The ash clouds are going to seriously hinder both air and sea travel. The farther north you go the better it'll be, but with an eruption like this there'll be pumice washing up along African and European coastlines."

Prowl spoke up. "Ironhide's flying in on Skyfire, who's rated for deep-space missions. We've got some of the toughest Autobots going there, Jeff. It'll be difficult, but we'll be slagged before we stop."

The French President suddenly slapped the table with the palm of his hand. "I will not stand for this! France will not stand for this! For a decade, the Decepticons have raided and pillaged humanity with impunity. And we have been able to do little to stop them, if anything!" He looked around the table. "I know the United States and Russia already fight them, but we must all join in fighting against those bâtards! Who is with us?"

The Japanese Prime Minister let out a small sigh. "The problem with that is, as you said, two of the largest militaries on the planet have had limited success against them. Their technology is on a whole different level from ours. I feel that until now, they have almost been toying with us."

The final man at the table, silent until now, spoke up. "Well, the solution seems rather obvious, at least to me."

Hawk and Brekhov glared at him. "And that would be?" Brekhov asked.

"And just who are you?" Hawk asked, placing his hands on his hips.

He held up a hand. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, General. Then again I'm usually a bit more covered up." He placed a hand on his chest. "James McCullen XXIV, or Destro, if you prefer."

Both Hawk and Brekhov stiffened, while Daina, Roadblock, Flint and Horror Show readied their weapons. Destro's bodyguards stepped in front of him, hands on holsters. The American president shot to his feet. "Wait!" he shouted. "He was invited here!"

Hawk's jaw dropped. "He... was?"

Destro stood up. "I know we don't see eye to eye on most things, General, but believe me. I hate the Decepticons. I have no desire for my family or associates to be either turned into slaves or killed by them. I pledge the full might of MARS Industries and the Iron Grenadiers in the fight against the Decepticons."

Duke's grip on his cane tightened. "In exchange for a full pardon for yourself and the Baroness, I assume?"

Destro shrugged. "Well, we can't do our best work behind bars, can we?"

Duke shook his head. "Can't argue with you, there. So, as you were saying. What's this solution?"

The arms dealer sat back down. "The Autobots have the technology to combat the Decepticons, but not the full resources. Humanity has the resources, but not the technology. Trade seems in our best interests."

Jazz let out a small laugh. "Slag, are you psychic, Destro?"

The Canadian Prime Minister leaned forward. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The President of the United States spoke up. "Well, my Russian counterpart and I were getting ready to make this public, but I'll say this now; GI Joe and the Oktober Guard are being disbanded and, along with units from our regular armed forces, will be combined into one unit. With help from the Autobots, they'll form a new force known as the Earth Defense Command. Its mission will be the protection of Earth and mankind." He paused. "All mankind."

Silence descended upon the table. The French President finally broke the silence. "That is... a big step," he said after a moment.

The others began talking amongst themselves, their voices coming together in a cacophony.

Hawk and Brekhov glanced to each other. "Wait a moment, wait a moment!" Hawk shouted. He waited for the din to die down before continuing. "I know how insane it sounds, but right now it's the best option we've got."

The British Prime Minister shook his head. "It may be, but it's still pretty damned insane. A permanent multinational armed force?

The Italian Prime Minister raised a hand. "Is the United States ultimately in charge of this? What of your logistics?"

"Have you worked out rank structure?"

"What is this, Starfleet from Star Trek?"

Optimus stood up and held his hands out. "The United States is not in overall charge, nor is Russia. The Earth Defense Command will be a multinational unit dedicated to the protection of all Earth, not just any one nation or group of nations. It will be difficult, but I believe this is the only way to bring the fight to the Decepticons and any other interstellar threat out there."

The Canadian Prime Minister paled. "You mean there's others out there?"

Prowl looked to her. "Space is a big place, Sir. There are species out there that are almost on par with Cybertron, technologically speaking."

The French President leaned back and massaged his forehead. "I do not know how Parliament will respond to this. It will be the hardest sell in my life, and I helped push through the European Union!"

The American President leaned forward. "Will you try?"

There was a pause before he nodded. "I will do my best, but I cannot guarantee anything. But if I must get out my old uniform and lead the charge myself, I will!"

The Russian President clapped his hands together. "Welcome aboard, tovarishch!"

The American President motioned for an aide to step forward with a cart. "We've made up documents for what we wish to accomplish with this venture," he said as the aide walked around, placing thick folders in front of everyone at the table. "I know this is the first step, but every journey begins with one."

The British Prime Minister shook his head. "Save the sound bites for our fellow politicians. That's where you're going to need them the most." He stopped as he opened the folder and began reading the first page. "That's where we'll all need them the most."

* * *

**Notes**

Thanks to harry Leferts and Geon from Space Battles for their help with this, as well as Madfish, EdBecerra and GBScientist. Optimus Prime's avatar is based on Peter Cullen. Prowl's is based on his avatar in Transformers: Animated. And Jazz's is based on Scatman Crothers.

Heart-Thanks. But no, Megatron won't turn into gun mode.

HiveLordLusa-Thank you. :) As for 'Joe', I've read in a few places that the Marvel version of Cobra Commander's real name _might_ by 'Joe Broca'. Again, might be. And it's been a bit since I've seen anything about that.

redskin-Thanks, and I'm sure you will. :)

EDIT: I didn't name any of the world leaders due to erring on the side of caution in portraying real life people. But they're basically the same leaders as in real life in 1994.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly a week for Cobra Commander and his little band of escapees, a week since they fled Cobra Island for their lives. They had managed to settle into a new life in his rather large fifty-room mansion in upstate New York, going through, cleaning it up and settling into their new lives. He sat at a desk in one of the mansion's five studies, pen in hand and a piece of paper in front of him. He began writing;

_Dear Destro and Baroness-_

He suddenly grabbed the paper, crumbled it up and tossed into a wastepaper basket. "No, they don't go by that anymore," Cobra Commander mused. He grabbed another piece of paper and cracked his knuckles before starting once more...

_Dear James and Anastasia_

_As you've probably figured out by now, yes. I did survive the almost-complete annihilation of Cobra. My location for now shall remain a mystery, to prevent any chance of the Decepticons tracking us down and finishing the job. I shall not tempt the good fortune I've received._

_Let me assure you, I have no intentions of restarting Cobra or even attempting any more international terrorism. The time for that is over. Plus, I do not relish being vaporized._

_Now, for the purpose of this letter. I have a favor to ask of you. Now I know what you're thinking. "After all the times he's tried to kill us?" I should remind you of the numerous times _you_ tried to kill _me_. By this point in time it's all water under the bridge, wouldn't you say? Besides, I _did_ warn you of Serpentor's rather boneheaded strike, thus possibly saving your lives. Besides, this favor will work out for the best!_

_There are about two hundred deep-cover Crimson Guardsmen scattered throughout the United States. Tomorrow I shall be sending them telegrams informing them that Cobra is finished and they should abandon any hopes of me resurrecting the organization. They shall need jobs, jobs that I hope MARS will be able to provide for them. _

_Now, I can already sense your wariness concerning this request. Let me assure you this isn't some plot to infiltrate MARS, nor is it some attempt to sabotage the war effort against the Decepticons. Two hundred Crimson Guardsmen are a formidable force, but woefully outnumbered by your own well-trained troops. I also do not wish to see the Decepticons win in this fight. I have a somewhat more personal stake in this battle than before._

_So even though I know you won't believe me, I do wish you good luck._

_Joe Broca_

Cobra Commander folded the letter up and slid it into an envelope. He picked a handset up off a telephone on the desk and pressed a line button on it. He waited for a moment before speaking. "Mindy, Antonio, Bobby, please report to the main study. Yes, thank you." He picked up a folder and leafed through it before leaning back in his chair.

A few minutes passed. There was a gentle knocking at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Antonio, Mindy, and Bobby stood there. Bobby and Antonio wore finely-pressed black suits, while Mindy wore a pair of green overalls smudged with dirt and the occasional leaf and twig. She held a pair of pruning shears in one hand and a trowel in the other. Antonio had a video camera and tripod, while Bobby had a phone book.

Cobra Commander motioned for them to come closer. "I have a job for each of you." He pulled open a drawer, pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Mindy, who caught it with her trowel hand. "Mindy, I have here a list of the addresses of every Crimson Guardsman in the country. Drive down to the Western Union office in town and send them the message on the top piece of paper in the folder." He stood up and waited for her to slide the shears into a holster on her tool belt before giving her the folder. "And yes, you may take the Mercedes. Just no parking tickets!"

Mindy pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!" she said, grinning. She bowed to Cobra Commander and said, "I'll be back this evening," before turning and leaving the room.

"Change out of your work clothes!" Cobra Commander shouted after her. He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Bobby, good. You have the phone book. Call up the courier service and arrange to have three of their best here by six AM tomorrow. Money's not an object."

Bobby tossed him an informal salute. "I'll call them up right now." And with that, he was gone.

Antonio walked inside, fidgeting slightly with the camera and tripod. He set the tripod onto the carpeted floor, fumbling with it a bit. He paused before attaching the camera to the mounting head. "Are you sure about this, C-I mean, Mister Broca?"

Cobra Commander stared off to the side at a picture of him, his ex-wife and son on the wall. "He deserves this from me," he finally said. He motioned to Antonio. "Let's get this over with, Antonio. Before I change my mind, at least."

* * *

_Yokohama, Japan_  
Near the outskirts of the city was an almost innocuous-looking temple, not standing out from any other. Inside, however, the Arashikage ninja clan worked, trained and rebuilt itself, stronger than before.  
One such member of the clan, Billy Kessler, observed with his good eye a dozen students out in the main training field as they practiced under the tutelage of Kim 'Jinx' Arashikage. He leaned on his artificial right leg and crossed his arms, nodding.

One of the temple's attendants walked up to him and bowed. ["Pardon me, Master Kessler, but Missus O'Hara requests your presence in the main entrance. There's a courier from the United States with a package for you."]

Billy turned to him and returned the bow. ["I assume she senses no real danger from him?"]

The attendant nodded. ["He has a firearm on him, but it's holstered and the safety engaged. The suitcase he has carries no explosives or poisons, nor does he have any on him."]

Billy's spine tingled, but he followed the attendant to the temple's entrance. There stood Shauna 'Scarlett' O'Hara, leaning against the mouth of a well with one hand resting protectively on her swollen belly. An older man in a gray suit stood in front of the double doors, a pair of ninja flanking him. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had a suitcase handcuffed to his left wrist. He adjusted the shades as Billy walked up to him. "William Kessler?" he asked.

Billy glanced to Scarlett, who tilted her head down slightly. He looked to the man and grunted. "Yeah. And you are?"

The man smirked. "Name's not important. I'm from a courier service and have a package for William Kessler that I must hand-deliver to him. May I see some ID, please?"

Billy rolled his eye to the sky, but pulled out an ID card and handed it over.

The courier looked it over before nodding and handing it back. He knelt down, unlocked the suitcase and pulled out a clipboard and small package wrapped in plain brown paper. "Sign here, please," he said, handing the clipboard to Billy.  
Billy signed it and took the package. The courier slid the clipboard back into the suitcase, tipped an imaginary hat to everyone and walked out, leaving everyone there. The two ninja bowed to Billy and Scarlett before walking off, leaving the two alone.

Scarlett straightened up a bit, letting out a grunt and massaging the small of her back. "Any idea who it's from or what it actually is?"

Billy hefted the package and shook his head. "It's not physically dangerous, I know that." He looked to her. "May I have some privacy with this, please?"

Scarlett nodded and began slowly walking off. She passed by him and patted him on the shoulder. "I gotta call up the States anyway and have a really 'nice' chat with my darling husband and that Sword Brother-in-law of mine, anyway." She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "If you need me, get me. We're family, after all."

Billy smiled and patted Scarlett's hand. "Thanks." He watched as she walked off, but suddenly called out. "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't it one AM where Snake Eyes is?"

Scarlett turned around and pointed at her belly. "If Junior here's gonna keep me awake through the night, then it's only fair Snake Eyes share my bliss!" With that, she turned back and walked off, leaving Billy alone.

Billy slowly walked across the courtyard, opening the package. He gasped he found three envelopes bursting with hundred dollar bills and a VHS tape. He held the tape up and saw four words written on the top's sticker:

_To Billy, from Dad_

The young man broke into a dead run, clutching the package and its contents for dear life. He slammed open a side door and ran down a corridor, quickly reaching his personal quarters. His breath was coming in hitches as he reached his brand-new television with a built-in VCR. His fingers shook as he pushed the tape in. Billy stepped back, counted to ten in English and Japanese and centered himself before kneeling down, turning the television to channel three and pressing the play button.

The image changed from a local news broadcast to a man just past middle-age sitting at a desk. Billy plopped down in a chair, mouth agape as he beheld his father for the first time in almost seven years. _"Hello, son"_ Cobra Commander said. He was leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs and hands clasped together. He looked up at the camera with slightly-clouded eyes, coughed a bit and continued.

_"If you're seeing this, then that means Cobra has been destroyed and Cobra Commander does not exist anymore. Part of me wishes I could tell you this in person, but I know that's impossible. You'd be likely to kill me, and I wouldn't blame you._

_"There's a hundred thousand dollars in unmarked bills there, none of it earned through illegal means. Your mother will be receiving an identical amount in a few days, but no video tape."_ He held his hand up. _"Please, please don't throw it away! Give it to charity, drop it off at a homeless shelter, give a waitress the tip of a lifetime! Just... don't toss it into a trash can, or light it on fire."_

Billy held up one of the envelopes and looked it over, eyes taking in every one of the bills. "Damn," he whispered.

Cobra Commander paused for a moment and looked away before slowly raising his head and looking right at the camera. _"There are many things I've done in life, with almost no regrets. But for you, and your mother? I... I regret what happened to you. I... am sorry, Billy. What happened to you is one thing I would take back, without hesitation or second thoughts. If you believe nothing else I say, please believe that. And I love you."_ And with those final words, the picture changed to a electronic static.

Billy leaned forward, eyes on the floor. Part of him wanted to trash the room. Part of him wanted to sit there for the rest of his life. He slid off the chair and onto the floor, tears flowing freely. His entire body shook as he broke down, memories tearing down his mental defenses and laying everything bare.

Scarlett walked into the room and sat down next to him as well as she could, saying nothing as he continued. After some time, she finally spoke. "Is there anything I can do?"

Billy wiped his cheeks and eye. He swallowed, leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He sucked in a breath, held it and then slowly exhaled. Billy repeated the breathing for a few minutes, centering himself once more. "Sorry," he choked out.

Scarlett shifted her position to reach over and grab his forearm, squeezing it. "No need, Billy. But thank you." She looked to the television. "It was him?"

Billy nodded and waved a hand at the television. "Yeah." He looked to her. "He's dead. I can feel it. And I don't know whether to party for a month or break down and cry for a month."

Scarlett bit her lip.

Billy half-smiled at her. "Yeah, I know which one you'd do. Not that I can blame you. I guess it's just... I know the horrors he's committed. And a large part of me really _is_ glad he's dead. But at the same time, he's my father. And in the beginning, before my uncle's death he was a good man. I remember that! But after Vietnam and the business failing he just slipped down and down until..." He tossed his hands into the air.  
Scarlett nodded. "Family does that to you. What's the old saying, 'blood is thicker than water'?"

Billy looked to her. "Yeah, that's true with Mom. And... with you. And everyone else here." He leaned forward. "You're all my family. Tommy, Snake, Kim... but Dad?" He shook his head. "I don't know, Shauna. I just don't know with him."

Scarlett nodded. She waited a bit before finally speaking. "Well, alright, Billy. I know this might not be the best question, but are you alright?"

A smile slowly formed on the younger man's face. "Thanks, Shauna. I'm fine now." He reached over and picked up one of the envelopes of money. "So, what about this?"

Scarlett rubbed her chin. "Well, what do you think? It's your money, after all."

Billy looked the envelope over. "It _would_ be a waste to throw it out." His gaze drifted to Scarlett's belly. "College fund for the little guy or girl?"

Scarlett smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked to the television once more. "We'd better contact Joe Headquarters about this tape. They'll wanna go over it with a fine-toothed comb."

Billy stood up and assisted Scarlett in regaining her vertical base before speaking. "So you'll really call Snake Eyes up this time instead of lying to give me some space?" he said, winking.

Scarlett's expression darkened. "Dammit, I thought I had my breathing under control for that!"

Billy shrugged. "Well, it wasn't just that." At her confused look he continued. "Well, let's be honest. Your calls to the States usually last a _lot_ longer than this." He knelt down and ejected the tape from the VCR part of the television. "Let's get this to someone who can make some heads or tails of it."

* * *

_Two days later_  
The main foyer of a MARS factory in Chicago was a hive of activity. Orders for increased production were pouring in from the home office. Lines of applicants stretched out the door. One of the receptionists managing the applicants looked up as a man approaching middle age approached him, manila folder in hand. "Hello, if you're here about the job offers, please make sure you have a photo ID and resume ready," he said, barely glancing up from his word processor.

The man, one Wade Collins, placed the folder on the desk and slid it over. "I'm sure you'll find all the pieces to be in place," he said, smiling lightly.

The receptionist paused in his typing and looked up at Wade. He grabbed the folder and opened it. Inside was two pieces of paper and a small medallion-the symbol of the Crimson Guardsmen. The receptionist slowly picked up his phone and pressed a button on the keypad. "Please inform management we have a rush interview. Yes, thank you." He put the receiver back down on the cradle and looked up at Wade. "Please have a seat, Mister Collins. We'll be ready for you in a few minutes."

* * *

_One Week Later_  
Mainframe looked himself over in his bedroom mirror, making sure his uniform was on right. He walked into the living room of his apartment and grabbed his duffel bag and various other pieces of equipment, pausing to look at boxes filled with items and furniture all covered up in tarps. "Gonna miss this place," he said before going to the door and opening it...

He stopped dead in his tracks as Zarana and Zanya emerged from the apartment across the hall. Both ladies almost looked bizarre in their normalcy. Zarana's hair had lost all its dye and was now a soft brown. She wore little makeup, some light eye shadow and lipstick. A plain t-shirt, jeans and high-top sneakers completed the look. Zanya wore almost identical clothes, and her hair, once lime-green, was now a natural black.

Zarana smiled at him and waved. "Hey, neighbor," she said, genuine warmth in her voice.

Mainframe's mouth opened wide. He shifted his gaze from one to the other and back before stepping back inside and closing the door. He counted to ten before opening it and stepping out again, finding a much crosser-looking Zarana and Zanya standing there. "Ah, hi?" he said, waving weakly at them.

Zarana stepped up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Mind explainin' what the bloomin' hell that was about?"

Mainframe scratched the back of his head, jostling his helmet about. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not." At their expressions he shrugged. "I thought you'd be at Luke for a lot longer, or be sent somewhere else after."

Zarana shrugged. "They grilled us for three straight days. I think they gave up about the time I started describing Road Pig's eating habits. But I _did_ give them a few locations that the Decepticons didn't hit."  
Mainframe's brow furrowed. "Weapons depots? Doomsday devices?"

Zarana shrugged. "Not a clue. All I did was deliver stuff to the people already there." But what I gave them earned Zanya-sorry, 'Zoe'-and I a full pardon and new identity." She held out her hand. "Good to see you again, Mainframe. It's your old friend Carol!"

Mainframe let out a breath and shook Zarana's hand. "Nice to see you too, Carol. And damn that's gonna be hard to remember."

Zanya snorted. "It's hard enough for me to remember my name's 'Zoe' now."

Zarana looked Mainframe over, noticing the duffel bag. She leaned to her right and looked into the apartment. "Hey, what's with all the boxes? Why's everything covered up?" She straightened up and her expression became cloudy. "What's going on?"

Mainframe felt a sudden outbreak of sweat on his brow that had little to do with his helmet. He reached up, adjusted it and wiped his forehead. "Well, in about a week or so, I'm moving to Silicon Valley in California. I'll be helping with reverse-engineering Autobot technology for the new Earth Defense Command."

Zarana and Zanya stared at him for a moment. "Oh," Zarana finally said.

Mainframe's eyes darted around, looking at everything but the two ladies standing before him. "Is there a problem?" he finally ventured.

Zarana let out a small growl. "Oh, problem? No, no problem at all!" She paced around in a circle. "Zoe and I don't have anyone else, so we come here and you're... leaving." She rubbed her forehead. "Goddammit that sounded so much better in my head."

Zanya spoke up. "Sorry about that, Mainframe. It's just, well, after everything this seemed like the best place to come. I hate to sound maudlin, but right now you're the closest thing we've got to family right now."  
Mainframe glanced to Zarana, who was doing her best to avoid eye contact. He rubbed his chin in thought. "The terms of your parole and records wiped clean, what are they? Are you limited in movement?"

Zanya's eyes brightened. "No, we're not. Far as I know."

Mainframe held out his arms to the two. "Come with me."

Zarana's head shot up. "What?"

Zanya grinned. "I'm in! Thanks, Uncle Mainframe!"

Both adults looked to the young teen. "'Uncle'?"

Zanya shrugged and stepped back, holding up her hands. "Just sayin'."

Mainframe continued. "I'll be moving into an apartment there. It'll be a little cramped, but pretty nice."

Zarana rolled her eyes before looking to Mainframe. "Come with you, just like that? I mean it's tempting, but it's also pretty damned sudden." She paused and barked a laugh. "Okay, this has _all_ been pretty sudden. But I mean... do you know me? Do I know you?"

Mainframe shrugged. "I know you've had a lot of opportunities to kill me, but never followed through. In your own way you've even saved my life. I know family's important to you, and you've got one hell of an edge. And I know that... I love you."

Zanya pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Zarana stepped up to him. "Do you have any real idea what you'd be getting into with me? With us?" She pointed to Zanya. "I'm not exactly June Cleaver, you know. No white-picket fences with me, mate."

Mainframe nodded. "I wouldn't ask of that with you. I want _you_."

The two drifted closer, their lips finally meeting. Their kiss was brief, lasing only a few seconds. Zarana broke it, reached up and messed with Mainframe's helmet. "I think I love you, too. And I'll go with you."

Mainframe grinned. He leaned forward to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by a grunt from Zanya. The two stepped away from each other, blushing slightly. Mainframe waved at his duffel bag. "I do have to-"

Zarana held up a hand. "No, of course. We'll be here. Across the hall, when you get back." She waved as he walked off. She looked to Zanya. "Don't start," she said as she walked back inside their apartment.

Zanya shook her head. "Wasn't going to." She followed Zarana inside. "So, when's the wedding? Casual or formal?"

A thrown knife embedding in the door was the only response.

* * *

**Notes**

All that should be left is a short epilogue, then this shall be finished.

Heart of the Demons-Thanks, and yeah. It's the beginning of a new age for both species.

redskin122004-Thanks. A short epilogue, then that'll be it.

HivelordLusa-Thanks. Not much is left for this. Since this draws on season three of Transformers G1, Cobra Commander's gonna come out okay.

iowaforever-LOL, yeah. I didn't want them to be 'too' stupid, you know?


	6. Epilogue

_1999_

It was a small warehouse on the outskirts of the city of Highlands, New York. The sun had set as people began trickling towards it, singly or in small groups no larger than three. They had all received the same message, using codes they all recognized. They walked through an unlocked gate, gathering in front of the warehouse. A few dozen stood around, no one entirely sure what to say. Finally, one person spoke up.

"Hey, weren't you a tele-viper back at the Lithuanian depot?"

"Yeah. I was out shopping when the Decepticons leveled the place. I was the only one not turned into a greasy smear. You were a viper there for a month, right?"

"Yeah." He looked around at the fifty or so gathered there. "Would it be too much to assume that everyone else here was a member of a certain snake-themed organization until about five years ago?" At their nods the viper's spine turned to ice. "I smell a setup." He turned to leave, but the gate suddenly slammed shut. "Oh, shit!"

Floodlights suddenly switched on, bathing the area in white light. Almost everyone there pulled out sidearms, a few of them high-powered and highly-illegal energy weapons. A bay door in the warehouse opened, catching everyone's attention. A lone figure stood there, hands clasped behind his back. Vague details such as a mask and bits of his armor could be made out, but the majority was hidden in shadow. "Good, you're here," he said, his voice amplified and scratchy.

Fifty weapons turned to the figure as the clicks of safeties being disengaged and the whine of power sources humming to life filled the air. "Who the hell are you?" someone shouted.

"The name is Robert Skelton. Well, it _was_ that." The floodlights dimmed, revealing a large man in blue armor, blue helmet, black harness and boots. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask, leaving only glowing red eyes and a bit of skin visible. He held out a hand, tiny whirring accompanying every movement. "After I 'volunteered' for an experiment, I was rebuilt into the BAT commander. But Cobra was annihilated before I was fully activated. Now, I am simply known as Overkill. And it's taken me quite some time to track you all down. But now that you're here, we may begin once more."

Murmurs swept the crowd. "Begin what?"

Overkill hopped off the lip of the bay and landed on the concrete with a teeth-rattling _thud_. "I was programmed and rebuilt into the ultimate soldier. You and I are all that remains of Cobra. Well, that and the contents of this warehouse." He motioned to the warehouse and two large garage doors opened.

"Yeah, you mind not being so cryptic and tell us why you sent us these messages? What is this supposed to be, Cobra 2.0?" someone else shouted, gaining murmurs of approval.

Overkill shook his head. "No, Cobra died with Cobra Commander and all the rest back in 1994. This is something new, something better. It's sleeker, smaller and more mobile. We won't be tied down to some small island or other bases. We won't seek legitimacy, but instead we'll _seize_ it! We shall make the United States and all the world bend to our will!"

A bark of laughter echoed out. "And about thirty seconds later our tiny little group gets stomped flat by the US military, or if they're feeling nasty, the Earth Defense Command comes out to play!"

"If they can catch us," Overkill retorted. "As I said, we shall be much smaller, harder to find and vastly tougher. We are the survivors, the ones who lived while others died. And here we are all, now. You cannot tell me there's no part of you that wishes for battle once more, to assert your dominance over those who have wronged you." He paused as whisperings of agreement swept over the others. "Together, we can make right our situation and show the world our power!"

"All great and nice," someone said, "but with what? Most of us have weapons, but it's not gonna be enough."

Out of one of the garage doors over two hundred BATs marched out, each one with armor plating covering their bodies and holding laser rifles. Six HISS Mark II tanks rolled out of the other door. "I think these should suffice for our first strike," Overkill observed.

Barks of laughter echoed throughout the field. "So what do we hit first?"

Overkill's right eye brightened and an overhead shot of a large field and series of buildings appeared before him. "West Point's graduation ceremony is tomorrow. I would say wiping out the entire class would be a good start, wouldn't you think?"

* * *

_The Next Day_

It was a fine day at the West Point Military Academy. The sun was shining, there were just enough clouds in the air for some shade, and the breeze was just right. Cadets marched in perfect formation over the Plain while their families and top military officers observed them.

Off to the side of one of the bleachers stood Duke, cane in one hand, cell phone in the other and held to his head. "Listen, we've got the 'Cons on the run. They're almost completely bottled up in their underwater base and their energy raids are being stopped almost as soon as they're started. If we keep up the pressure, then we can–"

A large _boom_ cut him off. He looked up to see something from the past; a column of BATs marching across the Plain, laser rifles spitting out crimson death. A half-dozen HISS tanks rolled behind them, and even further back were about four-dozen people in cobbled-together Cobra uniforms and armor.

Duke held his phone back up. "I'll call you back." He hung up and dialed another number. "This is Conrad Hauser requesting immediate EDC interdiction at the West Point Military Academy." He stepped out away from the bleachers and craned his neck. "I count approximately... over one hundred-fifty Battle Android Troopers, six HISS tanks of the Mark II model and a few dozen Cobra rejects, probably survivors of the Broken Fang." He let out a his between his teeth. "'Ten minutes'? Alright. Over and out." He slid the phone into his jacket pocket and unclipped a laser pistol from its magnetic mount on his belt. He gripped his cane with his other hand and ran out onto the field in front of the bleachers. "Get these civilians and officers out of here!" he shouted, waving over several cadets.

The cadets ran over to him. "Y-yes, sir!" one shouted, eyes wide.

Duke paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, son calm down. Deep breaths." He pointed to the people in the bleachers, which had begun to devolve into a teeming mass. "I need you to keep the crowd calm and get them out of here as quickly and safely as possible. And I need you to do it now. Understood, cadets?"

The cadets straightened up and saluted before running off and into the bleachers, quickly directing the people there away. Duke smiled before turning to the enemy. He raised his laser pistol and fired, hitting two BATs in their midsection. Their internal munitions detonated, taking out another dozen of the black-armored war machines apiece. He continued moving, grunting and hobbling slightly on his cane. "Come on, you bastards!" he shouted, firing all the while at them. Yo, JOE!"

A flash of movement caught his eye. He turned to his right as Overkill loomed over him, fists clenched. "Conrad Hauser," he said, punching Duke in the stomach.

Duke went down to one knee, face white. He clenched his midsection with one hand, but raised his cane with the other. He jabbed it at Overkill and flipped a switch on it, sending a shock into the cyborg.

Overkill let out a high-pitched squeal and spasmed, but batted the cane away. "Futile, and hopeless for you. I know of the damage Cobra-La's toxins did to your organs. I believe I've already done serious damage." He stepped over, grabbing Duke by the collar and hauling him up with one hand. A panel on his right arm slid open and a laser cannon slid out of it. "With your death, a new order arises!"

Duke gritted his teeth. "Get some new lines!" He shoved the palm of one hand into Overkill's face, the other batting at his chest while jabbing both feet into his midsection, forcing Overkill to lose his grip and let go. He dropped to one knee and shook his hand, hissing in pain.

He stood up, only for Overkill to backhand him and send him spinning around. Duke landed on the grass once more, eyes glazing over. He slowly rose to his hands and knees, only for Overkill to kick him in the ribs. Blood spurted from his mouth and he dropped once more.

The cyborg loomed over Duke. "So pathetic. You were the one to punch Cobra Commander off the top of the Statue of Liberty? My soldiers shall roll over this country!"

Duke smiled through the pain wracking his body. "I doubt it," he hacked out. He raised a trembling hand and pointed to Overkill's midsection. "EDC forces are about two minutes away to stop them, but you'll be stopped in about ten seconds."

Overkill glanced down at his midsection as a high-pitched whine filled the air. He spotted Duke's laser pistol magnetically clamped to his armor, the energy cell building up to an overload. He reached for it, but it detonated, reducing Overkill's entire upper body to shrapnel and debris that rained out. His waist and legs tottered for a bit before toppling back onto the grass.

Duke wheezed and spat out some more blood. He looked over as soldiers in gray-hued powered armor dropped out of the sky, blowing apart the BATs and surrounding the HISS tanks and Cobra soldiers. The soldiers put up some sporadic resistance before the vast majority dropped their weapons and either surrendered or tried running. He forced a weak smile as his vision grew hazy. "Mission complete," he said before dropping to the grass.

Several cadets ran over to Duke and dropped to their knees. "Sir? Sir!" They gently turned him over and ripped his shirt open, exposing his chest and the scar over his heart. One of them leaned over and placed his head next to his chest. "Oh, dammit!" His head shot up. "Get a doctor over here, NOW!"

Duke stared into eternity, his smile frozen on his face...

* * *

Former members of GI Joe, the Oktober Guard, members of the Earth Defense Command, family, politicians and other acquaintances gathered at Arlington National Cemetery, their mood somber and subdued.

Vincent 'Falcon' Falcone, Duke's half-brother, stood at the lectern. "Duke – Conrad – was someone I looked up to, and an obstacle on occasion. Yes, there were times I resented how great he was, but I never hated him. I look out at all of you and then I look at my brother..." His voice trailed off and he wiped at his eyes, the stoicism cracking. "And dammit I just want him back!" He leaned on the lectern, openly sobbing.

Hawk walked over and gently guided Falcon back to his seat. He then walked up to the lectern. "Like Falcon, I wish my old friend was back. We fought through thick and thin, and when Duke was on the field, he had everyone's back. He led from the front, took no gruff and gave it his all. He was my friend, and I miss him," he said, looking down as tears fell from his eyes.

One man sat in back, clad in a trenchcoat, a hat and sunglasses. He was hunched down in his chair, eyes shifting between his shades. He sat up as two people sat to either side of him. "Well, some of the gang's all here," Cobra Commander said to the Baroness and Destro.

Destro, wearing a suit and tie and no mask, slid his left arm over his lap and pointed it at the Commander. "If you attempt to disrupt these proceedings, I will kill you," he stated, face almost as expressionless as his mask.

Cobra Commander held up gloved hands and let the sleeves of his coat slide down. "Nothing up my sleeves, nor any intention to draw attention to myself. I am simply here to pay respect to a worthy adversary, and to close this chapter of my life." He leaned forward and squinted. "Is that Zarana? I thought she was killed."

The Baroness snorted. "A 'worthy adversary'? Please, my dear Cobra Commander. I recall you ranting for days after he punched you off the Statue of Liberty and blew up our air fortress with the bomb _you_ planted." She leaned in close to his head. "As my dear James said, try anything and you will die!" She glanced out at the seats and the woman in question. "And her name is Carol, Carol Weidler. A coincidence, I assure you."

A chuckle escaped Cobra Commander. "Right, of course it's a coincidence. And for the record, I'm a new man, Anastasia, if we're dropping our code names. I mean that literally, too, with all the surgery I've had to restore my humanity. As for Duke's actions that day, I'm letting bygones be bygones. Thanks to him and the Earth Defense Command, the Decepticons have nearly been driven off Earth and those insane Inhumanoids aren't as dangerous as they once were. He even took care of that Overkill thing." He rolled his eyes. "I mean seriously, fifty people, some tanks and some BATs? Did his hard drive crash or something?"

Destro leaned back, keeping his arm aimed at the Commander. "Very well. But we shall be watching you. Over the past five years I grew to respect that man, and I will not have his funeral disrupted." He stood up and turned, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "The Crimson Guards are very efficient workers. Thank you for recommending them to me." And with that, he and the Baroness walked off.

Cobra Commander sat there for another half-hour or so before finally getting up. He doffed his hat to Duke's coffin before walking away, keeping his head down. He approached a limo and its driver. "Good service, Mister Broca?" he asked, opening the door.

Cobra Commander nodded as he sat down. "Very good." He waited for Antonio to sit in the driver's seat. "Take us to the airport, Antonio. We've got a lot of work waiting for us home." He settled back in his seat and looked up at the roof. "So, this is what security feels like. Rather nice."

Antonio glanced back. "Sir?"

Cobra Commander waved him off. "Never mind, Antonio. Just the ramblings of someone feeling safe for the first time." He reached across the interior and plucked a bottle of wine from a built-in ice bucket. "To surviving, Antonio, and living in the end." He looked down at the floor and wiggled the bottle. "Ta-ta for now, losers!"

Pedestrians looked up as the limo shot down the street, muffled laughter coming from it all the way to the airport.

* * *

**The End  
**

And that is the Day of the Broken Fang, the first non-MLP story from the Hasbroverse. Thank you for reading this little tale. :)


End file.
